Revenge of evil
by 17lakect
Summary: War has begun, the battle between good and evil. There is a way to bring mickey back to life, but it's going to take more then clones and Jedi for this battle. (Final Volume of the Animated world trilogy)
1. The first step

The Animated world

Episode 3

Revenge of Evil

Mickey mouse's death, brings anger and sadness to everyone, the republic watches over Earth, waiting for the CIS to come. DC is finally freed from mind-control, but doesn't trust the republic and the chosen one because of what the mouse's death.

The fellowship is brought onboard along with Mickey's best friends, and study's the technology throughout a couple weeks, but hasn't bothered with it yet. As Christian is Earth's target, he continues to keep going before the Dark star's arrivel to conquer all evil.

The clone's are searching deeper in the destroyed Disney castle, Christian is called upon as they discovered a secret basement, and the DC makes contact with Yoda. As there is about a month left to destroy the dark star before time runs out…

I landed on the destroyed Disney castle to head inside the basement that is still in places.

"Report." I spoke.

"Sir, we have just discovered that the basement is not destroyed." The commander said.

"Anybody coming to the Disneyland?" I asked.

"No general, we are undetected." He replied.

"Good, have some men come with me, the rest watch the area, and I'm going inside." I said.

"Yes sir." The commander said.

As we went inside, I see a bunch of stuff of magic and weapons, and videotapes of the fairytale past, but the plans are around here somewhere. The basement is like a mile or 2; it could take a while to find it.

"Troopers, I'll need all of you to split up and search any papers, computers, and plans there is." I commander.

Everyone did what I said, and start sweeping the area, it took 5 minutes, then I start to notice a vault.

"Sir, there is nothing to track down the lamp or genie." One of the troopers alerted.

"Then it looks like we have one more to search at, watch the area, I'll open the vault in a minute." I said, causing the troopers to looks back to watch what's going on.

I finally got the vault open, then I saw a bunch of secret plans and maps of rare objects.

I then see yellow on one of the papers, telling me where the lamp is, but the shocking thing is, the paper's ripped into 6 peaces.

"Oh my god, looks like we are gotta have one heck of a mystery. Troopers, get out of the room, the part of the map is found." I said, but before I left, I found a device where I can transform to any wardrobe.

Then we went back up to the surface.

"Commander, report back to base, take the peace of map with you, we are gotta have a search, I'll catch up soon." I ordered.

"Yes sir." The commander said, then they get back to the gunships and head back to the base.

I then use the force to use all the concrete and wood to block the secret basement.

Watchtower:

"So, where do we find Christian?" Batman asked.

"In the Disney castle, he is. But leaving, he would be now." Yoda replied. "Your help from the justice league, we need."

"I want you to talk to him, see of Gotham interest him." Batman said.

"Have a talk with Christian, I will. Bring him to DC, I can. But close, we are, to him. May the force be with you." Yoda said then ended the transmission.

I fly back to the Star destroyer, then use my force dash to head towards the bridge.

"Sir, here's the piece of map." Kody said, then handed me the piece.

"Thank you, Kody." I said.

"Christian lake." Yoda said, then I looked to him.

"Master yoda." I said.

"Contact me, the justice league has. Eyes on you, they need." Yoda explained.

"Do you know where I'm supposed to go?" I asked.

"Gotham city. If your interest, it is. Take a few clones, you can." Yoda suggested.

"Thank you for letting me know, and sides, about Gotham, I think it could be a good chance to find a piece, and don't tell his kids about this, just tell his butler." I said, then walk towards Kody. "Commander, have a few man come into my gunship." I said.

"Right away sir." Kody replied.

I walk to my gunship, find 5 troopers waiting, then I closed the hatches and fly back to Earth.

It took a few minutes, but I finally reached Gotham, and the time there is 11:00PM.

The force tells me that something's happening at the tallest building, and that Batgirl (New batman adventures, BTW) is about to fall.

Then I fly towards her as I open the doors and have my gunship go to her after I have her in the middle, I then have her inside and reach back up to the tower.

I landed the gunship then the troopers shoot their guns at the other guns, forcing the bad guys to surrender, including the joker.

"Well, that's not funny, a bunch of clowns to spoil the fun." The joker said with a grump.

I then shoot my pistol to knock the joker out, and laughed because of that. "Alright, keep an eye the henchmen." I ordered, than dragged the joker's body along with his henchmen.

After a few minutes, the GCPD arrive to take away the joker and his henchmen, as search for the batcave.

"Sir, we have just received words that there is some kind of breakout in Arkham." The clones reported.

Hearing those words, I turn back and boasted the accelerators to rush towards Arkham. "Commander Kody, we need an army for Arkham asylum, there is a breakout!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kody responded, then ended the transmission.

I reached Arkham, only to find that the prisoners are heading outside, and the gunships are coming towards Arkham in and out, making sure nobody gets in or out of the asylum.

I landed somewhere around Arkham. "Troopers, we need a few to watch the enterince, make sure nobody comes in!"

"Sir!" A few clones responded.

"Other on rooftops!" I added.

"Yes sir!" one of the troops said before the group grapples up to the rooftops.

"Gunships and starfighters, Eyes on everything, don't let the prisoners escape!" I added.

"Copy that." A few clones said as they fly around Arkham.

"Everyone else, get inside Arkham and make sure you stun the prisoners, help out the cops, and have 14 come with me! MOVE OUT!" I yelled.

Every clone did what I ordered.

Watchtower:

"Batman, I have just received reports that Christian lake along with the army of Clones, stopping the breakout." J'onn reported.

"What?" Batman said.

"But the clones are setting their weapons to stun and make sure they don't kill." The Martian added.

"Where is the rest of my team?" Batman asked.

"Robin and nightwing are still with the titans, Batgirl is knocked out." The Martian reported.

"She better be awake in time." Batman growled.

Back at Arkham:

There is shooting, and engines roaring around the area. The cops are being healed at the clone's best. Batgirl is finally recovering, and waking up.

"ohh…" She moaned, rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" Kody asked.

"Commander Kody." She said.

"There is a breakout in Arkham, but the clone army is stopping the prisoners, and Christian lake is leading his group inside Arkham." Kody explained.

Then Barbara starts regaining energy faster, widen her eyes, hearing the name.

"We're not killing the prisoner's, we made sure weapons are set to stun." Kody added.

"Can you contact him?" Barbara asked, got up.

"Right away." Kody said. "Genarel?" he asked through the com.

"Report." I ordered.

"Barbara Gordon just woke up, and we are dragging the prisoners back to their cells." Kody reported.

"If Barbara wants to come help along, let her, this is her city." I said.

"Yes sir." Kody said, ended the transmission. "He said that if you want to help stop the breakout, you are free to do."

"Alright, thanks." She smiled then head out the gunship.

But then there is a large rumble, and there are plants at the garden room growing bigger.

"Sir, somethings happen to the garden!" Kody reported.

"Contact the AT-TE's, it's poison ivy." I ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kody responded.

The plants just grow bigger and- OK, Gotham city, it's Bruce timm's DC universe just in case your wondering.

A few AT-TE's arrived in time, and poison Ivy finally appears. "Evening, clones." She announced.

I finally arrived in time as soon as the prisoner's finally back to their cell. "Conentract all fire at her and the plants!" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kody said, then everyone shoots at the plants and Ivy the best they can, but she is using her power and start's destroying the clones.

"Star destroyer, I NEED A CANNON ON MY POSITION!" I contacted Rex.

The cannon is starting to charge, as I start to use my Jedi powers.

I moved to the left as the root tried to smash me down, then jumped at it, and ran toward Ivy, but she uses all the roots, they all grabbed me, sqeezing me.

Ivy tried to kiss me, but I then did a force repulse, and I gripped her and threw her at one of the roots, then I force dashed back to the ground, then I used my force lightning to sting all of the roots. And the cannon finally fired at the garden and destroyed it, leaving Ivy behind.

"Arkham secured general." Kody said.

"Good. Seems like I made quite a mess to plants, haven't I?" I joked, made Barbara smile.

Then the rest chuckled. "Ah now your talking." Kody said.

"Ah, lego senses getting to you again?" I asked. "OK, contact the commisoner, let him know that the area is secured and that the prisoners didn't escape."

"Yes sir." Kody said.

I then walk inside as Barbara follows, I then see Ivy moaning weekly. "You. Destoryed my babies." Ivy groaned.

"Well, your babies tried to ruin everything in arkham and Mankind." I reminded.

"Well, that doesn't stop the fact that there is a piece of map somewhere in Gotham, I grabbed it so I can stop you from getting to that lamp, but being hidden around the city is better." She said.

Then I gripped her and knock her out, as I let out a sigh. "So, we haven't introduced. But that's OK, we know each other's name's do we?" I asked, smiled with my eyes closed, BUT NOT GRINNING! THAT'S TEETH XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

"Yes we do." She replied.

"Well, if you want, you can sign up to the republic if you want to save mickey, or at the very least just tell Bruce that I'm not such a cold heart." I joked as we head outside.

"I'll think about signing up to the republic." She said.

"Sir, the signal just light up in the sky." Kody said.

"Oh, it's that's signal, hey, you need a ride?" I asked. "Your bike is not gotta get here in time."

"Actually, you just made you point." She said while looking at the signal.

"Kody, report back to base as soon as the cops can take care of everything, have some man make a command post with the GCPD for the time being." I ordered.

"Yes sir, right away.' Kody said.

Then, we got back to the gunship along with 6 of my men, and took off.

"_General lake._" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes master Kenobi." I replied.

"_The watchtower has been contacting us, it seems they are impressed by your actions_." Obi-Wan explained.

"Contact the watchtower, and tell them that if there is any chance of the week, I might be able to be along with a part of their group or the young justice team. How's space?" I asked.

"_No separatists so far_." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll be back after I'm finished with Gotham and collected the second piece of the map." I told him. "Oh, and if anything, is it OK if barbara stuck along to help around to bring back mickey if she accepted my request?" I asked.

"_Having a DC character on the republic?"_ He asked.

"She seems to be pretty cool, if she doesn't, she is still an ally regardless and I might be able to see the young justice team if anything." I smiled.

Kenobi smiled "_As long as she won't try anything suspicious, she can make a good fighter and commander."_

"May the force be with you master Kenobi." I said, then the transmission ended. "We've reached our location." I alerted Barbara.

I then landed the gunship at the "H" signal, and opened the hatch. But it turns out after I let Barbara out, Gordon wants me too.

"Anything important, Commissioner?" I asked.

"You and the republic has protected the city from the prisoners escaping, bu-." Gordon explained.

"Joker escaped." I interrupted, after I sensed the evil clown in the city.

Then the 2 looked at me in surprise.

"I sensed him somewhere. But don't worry, I have the clones make the command post around town with your men, just for extra help." I reminded.

"So, you sensed my thoughts." He said. "Very well, do you know where he is?" He asked.

"He could be making deals with new henchmen, or hide in warehouses as he mostly does. He's a coward that keeps a low profile with week buildings." I said.

Gordon let out a chukle. "So you know your objective?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'll have Misses bat's here come with me since it's her town." I joked, caused the clones to laugh out loud and the other 2 just to giggle a little loud.

"Misses bats? OK, I can't believe I never thought of that before!" Gordon said.

"That is one of the funniest I ever heard." She said.

"You guys need a moment?" I asked.

"Yeeeeees." The clones wheezed.

I then just close my eyes to try and see if I can figure out where the piece of the map is, only to see that it's about to head to the Joker sometime after we leave. After a few minutes, I finally checked to see the clones died down of laughing. "Are you guys going to be alright?" I asked.

Then the clones get up in their feet. "We're good." One of them said, then let out one more giggle.

"Alright, thank you for the news, we'll find this clown the best we can." I said, and then turn back to my gunship.

As we finally took off once more, I use my force senses to see if I can detect him as I fly around. Then Barbara came up from behind. "Seroiusly, when did you get that idea?"

"Well, you're a female." I said. "But seriously, nobody got the idea?" I asked in desbelive.

"Actually, we never thought of that." She said.

"Man, you guys need to get deeper on things." I said, then thought and smiled. "But dude, you haven't seen what happens when I got into the middle of the droid army."

"Wha- there's more?!" She laughed.

I then use the force to grab the laptop out as it plays the clip of me doing a catch touch this dance along with its music. Then I caused everybody to laugh on the floor as I roll my eyes.

"OK, you guys need to breathe." I said.

"I-I can't!" Barbara kept laughing as she trys to get up. "Y-You just did something others haddn't thought of trying to make laughs!" She kept laughing, as she is calming down a tiny bit. "Is there any more of your funny moments before we are freed of the mind-controll?" She asked.

"Yep!" I said.

"OK, I'm in, sign me up. Oh my god this is great." Barbara said, finally giving in to the republic as she finally stops laughing.

"Great!" I smiled widely, but then it died. "Wait… I sense a disturbance of the force!" I said, then heard the boom far away to the warehouse. "Alright troopers, get ready!" I yelled.

"HUT!" All the clones cried.

We landed down in front of the explosion, only to find that there is gunfire at us, I turned on the lightsaber and grabbed my elvish sword to block gunfire and reflect back to the machine gun's trying to kill us.

The clone troopers stunned the bad guys without any scratch, then we heard the joker laughing. "So, your that kid that is going to save the world?" He asked, somewhere.

"I'm that kid, and a laughing clown like you is going down." I said.

Then I see the Car trying to run us over, but I use the force push on the Joker's car, causing it to fly and flip at the same time. I then gripped the car before it lands down, and turn it Right side up. Then the clone troopers aim their guns at the Joker.

"The area is secure, call the commissioner and have him come pick up some bad guys." I told Barbara. "Everyone else, make a perimeter until the cops get here."

Then the clones spread and watch the outside of the area, and then I saw a piece of map fly down, and I grabbed it.

"Finally, 4 more to go." I thought to myself.

After a while:

The Police and clones came to take the bad guys to Arkham.

"Typical, it's time to go back to the star destroyer." I said.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back to space now." Barbara shrugged.

Then, the two of use went to the gunship, and fly away from Earth.


	2. Understanding's and battle plan's

Star destroyer:

We are walking down the ship.

"Even if we took your comedian stunts out of this war, I sometimes wonder if you're dragging me if you're a big fan of me. But being here by your request-" Batgirl talks

"Oh, calm down Barbara, you've been given a great honor. To help around the republic, and the universe to protect the universe, we might like to have your help." I said.

"I wasn't even sure if I wanted to come here in the first place." She said.

"But isn't it what you want? To be with the friendly aliens and fight with the republic just to save the universe and this galaxy?" I asked. "Barbara, having a DC on our side would be great, and the justice league seems to have problems and keep interfering with our affairs."

"I guess it's what I wanted. I understand that interfering with the Jedi and the republic orders are annoying them. But I wasn't a part of arguing." She said.

"Barbara, if you show a lot of understanding like I do, and follow steps and friends of saving the universe, your problem will be solved." I said, trying to help her not be bothered. "Just be glad you're helping out like I am. I show great understanding because of my good heart, I'm even try to use it to wait for my deepest wish to come."

"I… will try to get over this idea of being here." She said.

"Hey, as long as you have me along, you can feel better if I try something stupid and crazy I guess." I smiled, tapped her with my elbow. "Speaking of which; here comes the Jedi." I said, noticed Obi-Wan with Yoda walking towards us.

"Why hello Barbara, it's good to see you once again." Obi-Wan said with a gracious bow.

"Obi-Wan, great to see you too." She said, giggled.

"To Have you here, nice it is." Yoda said. " Asked to come, Master lake has."

"Yes, master Yoda, although I'm not sure what the others on Earth or the watchtower thinks, I just know that Christian is now our hope to destroy that star." She said, rubbing her arm.

"Hm… Have all the help, we must. Understanding, you must show. In order to help destroy the Dark star." Yoda said.

"I will do what I can to help save the universe." She bowed and show small smile.

"Sir, transmission from watchtower." Caption Rex alerted.

At the bridge:

"We are most pleased that you have stopped the breakout of Arkham, but it doesn't mean we can have your trust." Batman said.

"Batman, you may not trust me or the republic, but even if you think I am worthy of this or not, I still would just keep going until finally War is over." I said.

"I've seen him fight and we have talked to each other, I am sorry Bruce, but I'm joining the Republic to help destroy that star that is getting closer and brighter every day." Barbara said.

"Understand Bruce, the republic needs your help with the Dark star, and I only got 4 pieces of the map left to find." I said. "I promise you, if there are ways for you to finally have my trust, what must I do to help and convince?" I asked.

"Sir, if your done talking with the watchtower, there is something that we need your help with." Kody said.

"I'll be with you in a minute." I said. "Look bats, if you really think about it, you will need my trust. If you have something for me to prove, let me know please. May the force be with you." I said, and then ended the transmission.

"Sir, the scan shows strange readings around atlantica, and there is criminal activities happening around most of the cities, along with monster's hades sent in." Kody reported.

"Oh my god." Batgirl squeaked, widen her eyes.

"But that isn't all, the power of the heartless helps the darkside of the Earth." Kody continued.

"We must have Jedi all over the world to help around the clones to stop criminal activity. If anybody knows the plans to bring mickey back, have them as ally's, and have another galaxy to send some more ships and supplies if they have anymore." I ordered. "Barbara, what will you do?" I asked.

"I'll go to the team's cave and figure something out." Barbara answered, but then somebody called her through her Com. After half a minute of the call. "Speak of the devil; the cave is one of the cities." She said.

"Take a few hundred clones and a Jedi with you, set the cave as a command post, I'll go check out atlantica alone, everyone else has clones and Jedi's all around and set command posts, along with the fellowship and Mickey's friends." I ordered.

"Yes sir." Commander Kody said, and then ran along with Barbara.

In Greece:

Hercules is fighting the Hydra, but he is losing, and everybody else is evacuating the country, the gods aren't doing anything about it.

And then the clones have arrived in Greece, their ships are setting their weapons to destroy the monsters; some of the gunships are being destroyed because of some of the monsters.

A few AT-TE's are sent down, and then start shooting at the ground monsters.

"Troopers, keep up all the ground in Greece, make sure Earthlings are safe!" The commander ordered.

"Sir, what about Hercules?" one of the troopers asked.

"The Jedi will ask him if he know's the plans." The commander replied.

In China:

Shang-Yu along with his men with monster's are making a war with the clones that has arrived, the Chinese army is being assisted by clones, and one of the captions named Mulan knows about the plans to bring Mickey back to life.

In Middle-Earth:

Orcs and Goblins came back to life, and the fellowship returns along with the Clones.

Somewhere else at the US:

Mickey's friends are dropped off, and try to fight however they can along with the clones.


	3. 2 Big sea witches

"You sure you don't need help Kid master?" Anakin joked.

"I haven't sense the dark side of the force around Atlantica or Eric's palace." I said.

"Master." He said. "I should let you know, that the separatist's might ask for Thanagarians for help, because… well… they are friends." He explained.

But I gave a smile. "Anakin, we have all the help we need, there will be no worries for some time, and I always call if I need help. I know I can't just work alone like always, in the time of war like this."

"Christian, May the force be with you." He said.

"Later old friend, may the force be with you and all of us." I said, and then took off.

At Earth, in metropolis:

Clones shoot everywhere as people run for their lives.

Lex luthor's robots and other criminals are menacing the city, and the clones are taking them down the best they can along with Ashoka.

Livewire is messing with the technology but ashoka is doing the water works to take her down.

Then supergirl came in as one of the building's come to crash down the clones.

The clones then ran to the safe place just in time, then supergirl got punched by galatea.

"Commander, the criminals are taking a beating a little bit, but they are killing more of our men!" Caption Rex yelled.

"Try and contact to get a few more Jedi!" Ashoka suggested.

"Right away!"

Around Atlantica:

I turned on the auto-pilot since the sun is directing.

I flew down, looked around to figure out if there's any trouble, so far atlantica is fine.

"Weird, I wonder what's been going on with the 2 sea witches." I said to myself. "But I'm getting the feeling that I might be close to the Earthling Jedi."

_Christian…_

There is a familiar female voice that came in.

_Come and follow the low temperatures, I am there, in need of your assistance._

"Um… Sure." I said out loud, then head towards- Yeah, I think you all know the answer to this, Hello Morgana's secret hideout!

"Helloooooooooooooo!" I called out loud like an idiot.

The I flew around the hideout, I can detect the 2 heartbeat but it's getting closer, the dark side of the force surrounds them.

Then there's rumbling, something is going on in the water, I used the X-Ray vision to see that Ursula and Morgana are growing bigger because of the trident, and the heartless.

"Good thing sora's not here, speaking of which; how is his power anyways?" I thought myself.

Clones are shooting everywhere at the heartless along the help with sora and his friends.

Back to me:

I froze a little then said. "Yeah, he's having shooting contest with the army."

Ursula and Morgana shot me but only stun a little bit, it wore off.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, then charged towards them and try to take the trident with my hands, and then I got knocked by the trident!

I PREFUR BEING A JEDI RATHER THEN SUPERMAN, COME ON GUYS, JEDI WORKS!

Random person: Maybe you-

SHUT UP!

Anywho, I knocked quite a few ice down, then decide to use them into my adventage, I threw the big ice hard towards Ursula, got shoved.

"Attack, witches!" I said as I got my sword and lightsaber out.

Morgana tried to shoot me but I reflect the energy back to her with my blades, caused her to fall down the water.

But then I see the water waving around, and it twirls and moved right up to air, and it turns out to be an earthling Jedi.

"The Earthling Jedi that controls the water?" I asked, then saw that the figure behind the sphere shaped water threw the 2 lightsaber's towards the sea witches, gained me the advantage to grab the trident.

Now that I got the trident, I grabbed the 2 by one of the tentacle's and flew up 30 feet in the air, and then threw the 2 to the Ice grounds hard, I managed to beat them senseless, knocked out now.

Then I finally flew towards the Jedi and land to try and talk to her.

**BUZZ!**

"Hey, how about the side of potato's my buddy?" Kuzco asked.

Hey, what's going on!? Pumbaa, your sitting on the remote!

Pumbaa: Huh? Oh sorry!

**BUZZ!**

Anyway, about an Earthling Jedi, for some reason, the Jedi archives doesn't have information about her, but trust me, you're not gotta believe this one after I showed you who she is, and no I already know that she might be because- Oh, I don't know… WATER!?

So, of course, water start's to evaporate, and- Yeah, you properly know the answer to this because of the location and power… But, seriously, should I even explain- OK IT'S ARIEL! Let just get this over with!

By the way, if you want to know about this Idea, let's just say I found this picture where some idiot decide for the princess to rip-off star wars, I'll tell you this artist then you'll know what she's wearing, I can't figure out how to explain this.

Ralph Sevelius is the artist that put the princess in star wars roles, tell him that I'm having Ariel as a Jedi here in this final volume in case if he's interested.

Now, just to clearfy, in this story, if it will ever come true to me or not, I am totally aware if she could be a Jedi or not, whhhhhy? Oh, not me reason, ask Ralph Sevelius's pictures!

Anyway…

I see her new outfit and… yeah I'm not gonna lie, she is actually more beautiful than her mermaid form.

"Eh." I said.

Then she scoffed. "Really, that's all your gotta say, it's eh?" She smiled.

"You know what, I think I was aware that you might be a Jedi all this time. Why is that you may ask? Well, because there is an idiot that actually did artwork on the Princesses ripping of star wars." I explained.

Then she there is this awkward silence as she looks at me in confusion. "Really?" She asked.

"Really, Really." I said quickly.

"Well, guess what, it's actually true about the Artist." She said.

"… Huh, well it's good to know that. Did belle ever fight you?"

Then she let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah she did, she was kinda angry that point."

"Jeez, well you got some story to tell me." I said.

"Actually, Years ago before you came, we had an adventure crossover because all of us never knew each other until Mickey came along." She explained. "But, don't worry, we got those stories into a trilogy." She grinned.

Then I put my hands together. "I would like to see that after the whole things over! Say by the way, did you family know about this?" I asked.

Then she had an awkward look. "Um, well about that, I do not want to tell them this."

"What, why not, did you not want to worry your family or something?" I asked.

"You got that right." She replied.

"Oh… well… I guess I wouldn't blame you." I said.

But, it turns out somebody was watching us, and that somebody just dive down.

"Oh god, somebody spied on us, WE GOTTA GET TO THE WATER!" I yelled, then I dive down to the water, don't worry, I'm going to where the sun points out.

Marina is the watcher, and god do I hate her, WHY DID I GOT DESTRACTED, and what is she doing anyways?

Back at the Happy Harbor, where the cave is:

The criminals seem to retreat, considering how they are low on men and that the monster of hades is destroyed.

"Mount justice secured." The commander said.

"Commander, where is Christian?" Nightwing asked, but no, he's not DCAU skin.

"The general is at atlantica." The commander replied. "He said he'll contact us if he needed help or if he's done."

Near atlantica:

"COME ON, HOW FAST IS SHE!?" I asked.

Then Ariel appeared out of nowhere in front of her, grabbed her in the tail and travel in the speed of light to knock her in the face with the rock.

"Whoa." I said, amazed of seeing her water powers. "I guess because your iconic means you have water powers even as a Jedi huh?" I asked.

"You said it." She replied.

"I'm not sure what was the purpose of her spying at us, but I see that her mind doesn't remember what happened, so I think we are cool." I said, but then notice that the sunset stopped the sun from directing at me, causing me to lose ability.

But thanks to her powers, she actually made an air bubble around me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Ariel!" Somebody called.

"Uh-Oh." We both said together.

"JINX!" I said to fast, then dropped the trident.

Then we went up to the surface, and head back to the shore of Eric's palace.

"OK, do you know how to operate starfighters and speeders because of your adventures, or no?" I asked.

"Well, I studied, but it's been awhile." She replied.

"Jeez, well, I gotta keep going, so I'm gotta ask you something before I finally head off."

"Shoot." She shrugged.

"With your abilities, can you travel through any water or something like that?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"OK, cool." I said, then grabbed a com out of my pocket. "Master Yoda, I got things fixed about what's going on in Atlantica, am I needed right now?" I asked.

"_The justice league, need you presences to the cave they do_." Yoda replied.

"Alright, tell them I'm on my way." I said, then ended the transmission. "Ariel, what's your rank?" I asked.

"Master." She replied.

"Hm…" I squeaked, the gunship landed behind me. "Well, if you need me, you have water on your side, and maybe we should fight sometime." I said, then entered my gunship. "May the force be with you."

Then she smiled beautifully. "Later, may the force be with you." She said, and then I took off. "I sure like to have a lightsaber battle again." She said to herself, then snuck inside to her room.


	4. Mount justice, Day 1

Meanwhile:

"How's the republic, anymore deliveries?" I asked.

"Well, we have more supplies, and the government seems to be alright with us, but still don't trust considering of your actions." The general of one of the star destroyers replied.

"Great, make sure to send in more clones sometime later if there's enough time, we don't wanna end up losing to the separatists and Thanagarians to beat us up, were gotta need all the supplies and clones we can get." I said.

"We're doing the best we can and taking our time." He said.

"Alright, just let me know when we have more to come, and also, while we are at the subject, is the republic making base with the planets of this solar system?" I asked.

"Since we are having largest amount of clones and supplies, we figured we take advantage."

"That's good, we do need room after all do we?" I asked.

"Of course sir." He said.

"Alright, I'll be gone now." I said then ended the transmission.

"_We have reached mount justice._" The computer said.

"Alright, report back to the ship and let them know I have reached the mount justice." I said before leaving.

Metropolis:

The villain's retreated, Livewire is taken back to prison, and the clones are setting the command posts around town.

"So, my Jedi friend, how's it going?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you know, fighting with clones, helping to save the universe." Ashoka replied.

"Well, I think Christian is going quite well leading the clones." Supergirl grinned.

"But, Kara… You haven't seen what happens after he jumps into the middle of an army of battle droids!" Ashoka giggled.

"Wha- What did he do!?" Kara asked in excitement.

Then one of the clone captains came up. "Commander, the civilians have been escorted." He said.

"Great captain." She replied. "Oh, let Christian show you once we get to him once again."

"OK, I'll wait." Kara smiled cutely, with hands behind her back, and tilted her head.

Back at the Mount justice:

Finally, I got inside, and try to find where the justice league is, but I see that they are not here yet.

But I decide to keep going, nobody heard me yet, didn't try to head where I'm going, and Barbara is not at the cave yet.

I then saw the team, having a conversation about something.

"Did Christian think that if he can just send in an army to help us fight?" Superboy asked.

"Look, whether or not Christian is the chosen one, we have orders from Batman." Nightwing Said.

"Well, if he tries to come here, we know what to do, even if you helped us with an army." Kid flash said.

"Pfft, he doesn't use much of archery, and even I'm a better shot then he is." Tigress growled.

Uh-huh, selfish or something like that! Oh still think I'm not the victim once I'm inside, well, it gets better! I'm gotta be using another pop song in a few minutes!

I then jumped a few feet behind Nightwing.

"Hello there." I spoke.

Then everybody got into their fighting stance. "General Lake." Nightwing began. "You really are bold, aren't you? Well, just because you send in an army doesn't mean we can be friends." He reminded.

Then the Bad reputation by The hit girls music plays as Kid flash and impulse comes at me.

I grip the 2 to slip and get knocked by crossing with each other.

Tigress start to shoot arrows, but I turned on my lightsaber to block them arrows, then Robin AKA Tim drake tries to swing a kick, but I grabbed the leg, and threw him towards tigress.

Then Zatanna tries to cast a spell, but I start to use the power to choke her, then I slam her down on the ground.

Aqualad starts to use water swords, but I blocked each attack 8 times, then I kicked his face.

Then nightwing starts throw pullets to me, but I force pushed them back towards him, but he avoided them as it starts to explode.

Everyone starts to get back up until finally batman enters and the music ended. "All of you, stop fighting." He announced as I froze my entire body for a couple seconds, then I turned off the lightsaber and put it back to my belt.

"Batman, Sir. What brings you here?" I said, calmly.

"First off, we want to thank you for using the clones to bring civilans to safety while holding off the villains. But the main reason, we have thought about the whole think about you. So, you want to prove that you can make us trust you?" He asked.

"I just want to convince the league that I can be trusted because of my good heart, and I need the help I can get to bring mickey back to life and destroy the dark star that is coming. So the answer is Yes sir." I said.

"Fine, but we are not sending you into battles just yet. This will be crazy, but I want you to keep watch over the team until there is a mission." Batman said.

Then everyone got surprised. "Is that all?" I asked.

"That's it." He replied.

"Alright, OK. I'll keep watch over the team, and follow the rules. Besides, I think we can get along just fine for the time being. I promise you batman, that I will do what you say." I said.

"I see promise in your eyes, but that doesn't convince me just yet." Batman said. "But just in case-" He starts to say but I interrupted him.

"Black canary, Red tornado, and Shazam will stay here, is that correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "Now Christian, this is your chance." He growled.

"And I will promise that I will follow the rules and what I'm supposed to do." I said, then give a gracious bow.

Then he left the cave by the teleporter, and I turned around and clap my hands together, then took a deep breath.

"Look, I know, we got off on a bad start, and that I'm doing babysitting jobs. If you want to let it out, let it out now." I said.

But they just have deadpan faces and walk out of the room.

"Alright, if you want all of us to hang around and play a game or watch a movie at least, CALL ME!" I hollered.

"It's alright, give them time, they are just upset." Black canary spoke.

"Yeah, your right." I said, have my body down in shame.

"Hey, come on dude, at least you still got us." Shazam cheered.

"Well, it's nighttime." I said, then suddenly pass out quickly.


	5. Mount justice, Day 2

Well, Finally, I woke up, but see that I'm AT THE EXACT SAME ROOM I PASSED OUT! Oh my god, did I left a sticky tape on my back while I was sleeping!?

Oh well, time to go explore and see how the team is going.

I reached the kitchen section, see the group talking as I yawn.

"Oh, shh, he's up, oh I can't what to see how he did!" Kara whispered.

But I yawned again. "Hello team, hey ashoka, did you get an invite?" I asked while I go to the fridge to find a soda or something.

"You can say that, I just thought I stick around." She replied.

"OK. Oh good, diet coke, the best of all the sodas I ever drank." I said, then grabbed the cup to fill in the diet soda, so I can get my energy back faster.

"Best?" Superboy asked.

Then I did a creepy smile. "Yes, clone of El. You wanna hear it again?" I asked, everybody giggled because of my smile.

"So, I told everybody about you, and they wanted to see you what you did back at geonosis." Ashoka said.

"Fine by me." I said, then grabbed the laptop from the box, and played back that dance and music I did while at the middle of a droid army, everybody laughed on the floor, and I rolled my eyes and narrowed up as they kept laughing. "Need a minute?" I asked.

"Yeeeessss…" They all said at the same time.

Meanwhile:

"Thanks clone commander." Hercules said. "Don't worry, I know the plans to bring back mickey. In fact, I found the piece of map, but that's when I was being attacked." He explained.

"Sir, the general said that whoever knows the plans can come with us and have the ranks of commander." Commander explained.

"Well then, take me to the star destroyer then." He said.

"Yes sir."

Back to me:

Everybody finally got up, calmed down.

"Is everybody including the 3 extra babysitters gotta be fine?" I asked.

"We're good." Black canary replied, then flinched in one last laugh mumble.

"Anyway, what do you guys do while there's nothing going on?" I asked.

Cut to noon, outside:

"Oh, beach?!" I asked in disbelieve. "Well, that's great but, I'm just gotta be on a laptop, or at the very least just scream out loud to the sky!" I yelled, while everybody except Canary, tornado messes around with water and splash at each other. "Kids." I growled.

"Hey, should you be splashing out?" canary asked.

"Should you? I mean, is it weird that I don't like being wet and I like to be lazy?" I asked.

Then canary let out a sigh. "You're not like the others huh?" She asked.

"No, because, in my opinion, it's for the best, and I would be killed if that ever happens." I said.

"Kill you?" She asked in disbelieve.

"You want me to impale you if you talk with you husband next time? Because I'm for free if you want proof." I asked.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"My world." I answered, then head back to the cave.

It's been awhile, the team came back, and… oh boy, it's just a long day, there's been NOTHING TO DO EXCEPT JUST EAT A LUNCH AND BE LAZY WITH MY LAPTOP!

Well, at least I got the couch to myself, so that's totally different I guess.

"I wonder what the people of the palace and atlantica would think if Ariel is secretly a Jedi the whole friggin time." I thought to myself.

"We wonder too." Miss Martian said.

"Ah, so you guys know." I said, then noticed Kara. "Oh hey, I know you. You're the cousin of Kal." I said to her.

"It's obvious isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I scoffed then kept my mouth open. "And also, when I watched and read the comics about Justice League unlimited and Superman TAS, I think that white T-Shirt and blue skirt is a best choice of your outfits, I mean… What do you think I feel if you just wore blue as T-Shirts all the time!?" I yelled, walking towards supergirl while talking.

"Um… You-" She began but I interrupted.

"I'M DOING GREAT! I AM NOT A FAN OF SUPERMAN OR YOU, BUT I'M DOING GREAT!" I yelled close to Kara, and creepy smiled.

Then everybody giggled except Kara who just smiled nervously. "Um, I think you drinked to much diet and-"

"SCREW HAVING POWERS OF SUPERMAN!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"JEDI ARE THE BEST POWERS I HAVE, BECAUSE IT'S MORE CHALLENGING THEN KAL-EL!" I screamed.

Then I force jumped and I started to grab her and start doing a crazed shaking even though she can still stand. "**CHALLENGING!"** I yelled again.

Then I start to have a seizure and fall down on the floor, everybody laughed on the floor again, except Kara because she still having an awkward shock because of what I did.

Then finally, I calmed down and got up. "Damn it guys, BREATHE!" I yelled.

"I cahahan't!" Barbara cried in laughter.

"Oh, is there gotta be anymore of Christian and any videos that mickey recorded about him!?" Captain marvel asked.

"Yeeeeeesssss…" Ashoka wheezed.

"OK, he's a keeper for now! Oh my god this is great!" Conner said, calming down.

Then, we heard the call from batman. We all went over to hear what's going on. Turns out that I'm needed at atlantica again, turns out that there is a sith lord there.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Hey guys, see you around!" I called out while heading back outside, then fly off to head towards atlantica.

To be honest, I didn't heard what the team's assignments said!


	6. Darth Maul

It's a big surprise that a sith has been sent down or left out for a reason, I mean wow, what would he be up to now?

I arrived right around the dock with ship, only to find that the sun has set, and run for the palace while people look at me as I come across.

I finally found the entrance, and see Ariel just come out. "Let him in." She commanded.

I went inside with her, as we both start to talk about what's going on. "I've just received a message that we have a sith lord somewhere around here." I said.

"I know, I sense him around, but I can't figure out where he is, I need your help Master." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to watch the palace, and find this sith lord. Just make sure you and your family are OK." I said.

I took a walk around, everything seemed peaceful, but I can't detect the sith around, but I can sense the dark side close or far.

Then I detect Ariel coming to talk to me. "Anything you want to say master?" I asked.

Then she lean close to my ear. "Look, about the part of the princess of star wars, I forgot to mention that there are those who doesn't and that the pictures you're talking about are not all what they seem." She explained.

"Oh, OK, thanks for letting me know. Sides, I think it would not make sense the more I think about it." I said, then she walks away.

In agrabah:

Aladdin is worried about Genie, including Jasmine, Eden, and the rest.

Now jasmine, yeah she is a Jedi knight, but she never exposed herself, AT ALL!

OK, now I know what you guys are thinking: I should've asked Eden!

Well, let's just say that her power decreased because of mickey's death.

Now, Jafar… Let's just say he died because of the war with the clones, never liked him anyways, Ha-Ha!

Jasmine is meditating to communicate with me.

"_Christian…_" She said in her mind.

Back at the palace:

"Jasmine?" I asked, stopped in the hallway.

_Come to agrabah as soon as you can, a piece has been left out…_

"Alright, I'll come by as soon as I'm done." I said, then everything is silent.

Outside:

Ariel is just standing outside, looking at the endless path of water, thinking.

After a minute, someone walked behind her.

Then Ariel turned around. "Oh, what is it?" She asked, received no answer.

Then, he removed his robe, to reveal Darth maul. "So, your Ariel huh?" He asked while getting his double saber out. "Master told me to wait at Earth for the right time.

"Are you trying to kill me my lord?" She asked calmly.

Then Maul turned on his double saber. "Why yes, my darling." He replied.

Then, Ariel got her 2 lightsabers out. "Bring in on then." She said, then turned on her lightsabers.

She jumped and strikes only to be blocked, and then she swings above her to strike him down, only to be blocked.

Then I sensed that Ariel has engaged the Sith lord, then I start to use my force dash to try and get outside.

I finally found Ariel being attacked, then I jumped down to help her attack, and turned on my lightsaber to attack.

Back Inside:

Eric and Melody are sitting at a room, just thinking and concerned.

"Sometime I wonder why mom acts so strange." Melody spoke.

"I'm think the same thing, usually she is in a brightful mood even at nights. But now, she is concerned about something, but why?" He replied.

"I'm starting to think that mother has been hiding something from us, or that the whole think about our hope trying to take back the sacrifice to stop that dark star is just getting to her." She said.

Then the 2 gave a sigh, and they both have a quiet moment for about a minute.

But they start to hear noises outside.

"What is that?" Melody asked.

"I don't know, sound like a fight." Eric said, and then they both look outside.

I got kicked in the face, but it didn't hurt much, and Ariel is just trying to recover after she got pushed to the rock that Eric and Melody can't see.

So the 2 got scared about the sith, so they decide to leave the room, and try to find Ariel, thinking she would be still inside.

Ariel finally recovered, her cloths are a scratched because of the double saber and rocks, so she ripped it off to reveal her outfit that she still wore because of what is going on, and came back to help.

Finally, I manage to strike from under and cut the double saber in a quarter, now having one instead of two.

But Ariel got kicked in the face again and got pushed far into the water.

Then the rest of the moves are just from the phantom menace where Obi-Wan attacks be himself at Maul.

Oh, and by the way, Darth maul can kick a Jedi in the face like so many times when he fights.

As he stole my weapon, and was about to attack, Ariel used the water powers, and she used the water to pin him.

Finally, I grabbed two of the lightsabers from Darth maul, and I swing them both at his sides, cutting his head.

Then she disappeared after I noticed Eric and Melody coming towards me and I turned off the lightsaber.

"(Pants) Where's Ariel?" Eric asked.

"Oh… she's alright, I haven't seen her since like 15 minutes ago." I lied.

"Good." He said.

Then I noticed Ariel coming back with her new cloths- AGAIN… Water powers.

"Oh hey, she just came up behind you 2." I said. "I'll leave you guys alone, I'm just gotta sleep on the rooftop."

Well, I did what I said, and you properly know the rest.


	7. Trouble with Pirate droids and the gorog

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** Somebody screamed, waked me up.

OK… What is going on?

Well… I took a short stretch then look out in the open, saw pirates invading. But I sense something wrong with them too, not just that, they kidnapped Melody.

"Oh Crap." I said, widen my eyes.

I then jump all the way down, caused the big shockwave of sand. There is a bunch of clouds, and the ship is too far away for me to jump.

But thank god that the submarine came in, I jumped on it as it rides me all the way over to the ship, and then I used the magic to disguise myself as a pirate, then jump inside without being noticed.

But the ship is a pretty big one if you ask me, but I sense no blood somehow.

But I just kept going, they never wondered, everybody's doing their job, and I got inside to try and find Melody.

Took a little while, but apparently they took their sweet time to do it, because I see that we are approaching the Morgana's hideout… AGAIN!

But, FINALLY, I found Melody just in time before we approached. There is a pirate watching the room, I broke in, and just impaled him with my lightsaber, then I switch my cloths back.

She's tied up, but I took care of that. "You alright?" I asked.

Then she just pushed into me, crying.

And you know what, it's pretty awkward!

"Just calm down, I'll get you out of this madness." I said, picked her up to carry her.

But before we left, we saw that the pirate turns out to be those PROXY droids in disguise, I guess the emperor wanted to send in some droids before he was gone.

"PROXY droid." I said.

"I've heard of them, Starkiller has fought them in his training at one of the planets, and that one of them droids are one of his friends." She said.

"You heard right, now let's get out of here, and get into the ice until help comes." I said, then exit the room.

So, Melody actually grabbed my Elvish sword, and surprisingly, actually impaled a few along the way.

"You took leasons in case something like this happens?" I asked.

"You guessed it." She smiled.

"Knew it." I growled. "Hey, I got an idea, you keep the sword. Side's a lightsaber is what I need." I said.

"Thank you." She replied.

We finally got outside, and the entire group has been changed back into their true form, getting ready to kill us.

Then, I see the plank waiting for me to jump towards the ice.

And yes, it's the copy of the scenes where starkiller jumps from the train to get to the other side of the hanging city.

So, I jumped, and threw Melody over before I grabbed on to the ledge, but thanks to my Jedi power, I got up. And then, I use the grip on the ship to lift it up high, and then pull it down hard and fast, causing the ship to sink along with the droids.

"You alright, Child?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied.

"Well, we are trapped out here, but don't worry, I'll get us back to your father's palace." I said.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Someone yelled, we both looked around, I grabbed my lightsaber.

And it turns out that it is Morgana, as you guessed it, but no, Ursula is missing.

She doesn't have the trident, but before the trident was relased from her, it turns out that she ordered some droids around.

And they rose up from the water.

"Jedi!? Blast them!" One of the droids commanded, and then they start shooting at as.

I turned on my lightsaber and blocked the shots. "Melody, stay with me, I'll get us through!" I Yelled.

I gripped some ice to throw at all the droids.

"Surrender Morgana!" I demanded.

"Oh please, I have got one more treat to throw." She said with smug grin.

But then, the ground started to shake, and she just gets into the water. Uh-Oh, when we figure out what is going on… IT'S THE **GOROG!**

"Oh crap." I said while my eyes widen.

And Melody, she had a look on her face, she just lets go and falls into the ground, whimpering.

Then that monster gave out a Roar.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" She asked in terror.

"It's the gorog, and oh boy, it's big!" I said.

"Can you kill it!?" She asked.

"Starkiller did, I can to with his blood!" I replied.

Then, the monster is about to lounge at us, trying to eat us, but I used the lightning to scoot him back.

"Melody, whatever you do, do not leave that spot unless we got friends to come help us!" I said, then I ran towards the Gorog.

He swings the Arm, I jumped right at it, I run from Hand to Head, and I impaled the Big bad Scar on his bold area, he screeched loud.

And to top that off, I used the lightning, remove the lightsaber and jump off, and then I pushed him into the water.

Melody is alright, but still terrified, I came over to her, but the gorog just got back up!

"Good god, this monster doesn't give up until he gets his meal!" I said, looking at it weird instead of fright because- Hey, I'm not afraid to fight, I got the power of the force!

But, to make things worse, Eric along with his sailors came along, and the gorog is focusing on them! That monster is about to smash the ship, but I gripped on the hands and arms, and I was on force fury again.

I'm just wondering if this might be a good time for Ariel to tell the truth now by showing because good lord, I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!

The ship managed to move, and then I lifted the monster up high, and smash him down to the water. BUT AGAIN, HE DOESN'T GIVE UP!

But then, the water rises up slowly on the monster, and strangles the monster, he is entirely covered.

"_Ariel…"_ I thought.

I saw the monster trapped by the water, King Triton arrived in time, and he uses the trident to destroy the monster, but morgana stopped him, and uses a little bit of power on the water.

She actually made Melody and the monster go way up in the sky.

"**MELODY!**" I screamed out loud.

The wave came close to me, and I wait the right time to jump up high and try to use my gun to see if I can make it far up, but Ariel actually helped around with her power.

"It's time to take our sea tale to new heights!" I yelled.

I went up way high, but thank god we didn't go to high, or else, we would be in space, but we are starting to fall back down.

Melody is getting way to close to the gorog, but thank god she as the sword.

"DON'T WORRY CHILD, JUST DON'T GET TO CLOSE TO THE GOROG!" I yelled.

I then use my shotgun to reel myself to him, then I started shooting at him with both of my guns.

Got pushed back up high, but I got back down once more. But this monster finally grabbed Melody, then I start to use my power to charge and charge, and dive down really, really fast, I spin around to be a drill, and I impaled the gorog, and then I see Melody right beside me.

"You don't have a way out of this do you!?" She asked.

"Actually I do!" I said, and then called for the gunship. "Let's hope my vehicle can reach us in tiiiiiiime!"

And, wouldn't you know it, my gunship arrived, I carried Melody then landed at my gunship, and we moved from the gorog so we won't be squished.

The trident doesn't have the power to stop the gorog from falling, and my ship isn't fast enough to save all of them.

But Ariel's power actually used the water shield to save everybody down there. By the way, she never appeared, she is hiding in H2O, Disappearing act by atoms, yes.

So, I landed, and brought Melody back to Eric's arms, just frozen and shaking after the whole free-fall.

"(Sigh) Red robin." I said.

"Yum." Melody wheezed, snapped out a little bit.

"You alright?" I asked with questioning look.

"I'm gotta say this once: That was awesome." She said.

"Greeeeeeat." I said sarcasticly.

"But, the water, the trident's power-" The sea king began but I interrupted.

"Oh, there is a Jedi who has the water power. And you know what? She lives here." I said.

"An Earthling Jedi?!" Eric exclaimed.

"Don't ask me, she'll reveal herself to you soon, and if she isn't, I'm making a fight." I said. "Speaking of which, where's that Mermaid slash human fish?" I joked.

Caused everybody to chuckle. "That's a good one." Melody said.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me, I gotta get to agrabah, Aladdin's got one of the piece I'm looking for." I announced, then got to the gunship. "By the way Melody, since you got skills with the sword, why don't you keep it?" I smiled, then took off.

While I was flying:

_Christian…_

"Yes, I know Jasmine, I'm on my way!" I yelled.

_Trouble… Map missing…_

"Alright, thanks for letting me know, just fill me in once I'm there." I said.

Then the molecules of the clouds shaped into Ariel's body.

"You're coming?" I asked.

_I'm going to help save the world; I've been a Jedi since after the 1920's_

"Jeez, I guess you're just being prepared for what's coming just like that dark star." I said.

_Find some water after you get there, you'll find me._

Then, the molecules stopped being the shape of Ariel.


	8. Sand to glass

The senator padme came to join the war, along with the rebel leaders named Luke skywalker, Princess Leia, Jedi Kota, you name it.

As Padme walks in, she gave a relaxing sigh. "It's so good to be around Earth again." Padme said.

Anakin, along with Barbara were just talking about something. "No, really?" Anakin laughed until he noticed Padme. "Excuse me." He told Barbara.

Then Anakin runs up to padme, and they gave a hug and kiss. "Oh ani." Padme spoke.

"I've missed you padme." Anakin said.

Starkiller walks in. "Oh, we finally have our leaders." Starkiller said.

"Why it's good to see you alive, my boy." General Kota smiled.

"I've had help." Starkiller said, then noticed Barbara. "Oh, we have one of DC on our side?" He asked.

"Yes, and it seems like Barbara wanted to take chances with all the help to destroy that dark star." Anakin said.

Starkiller paused a little. "I sense the dark reaper rising up again from our home galaxy."

"Do you think that we need the help of the rest of my kind?" Barbara asked.

Anakin gave a sigh. "If they trust Master lake." Then he walks away.

"So, Barbara, it has been months." Padme smiled.

"Yes, nice to see you to." Barbara smiled too.

"Oh, I've heard about how funny Master lake is." Han said.

Then Barbara is giggling. "Well, you haven't seen what he did when he was in the middle of the droid army!"

"Oh, I would love to see that!" C-3PO said, then they all check out the video.

Starkiller never saw the video, but unlike the others, he only laughed a little, while the rebel leaders only laughed on the floor, except for 3PO and R2 since they are droids.

Entering agrabah:

Finally, I made it to the palace of agrabah, and turned on the auto-pilot again so I can jump off the gunship.

"Welcome to agrabah, Christian." Aladdin said.

"I've heard that you got the piece of the map, but it flown away." I reminded.

"Well it's good for you to be here. The sand got weird; I think the villain sandman is around agrabah, trying to stop us." Aladdin said.

"Yeah, I noticed about the sand." I said after I turned my head towards outside.

"Alright, I'll do what I can to help the citizens out of harm's way, you try to figure out where is the map and find out what is going on with the sand." Aladdin said before leaving the room.

Then Jasmine popped right out of the room and gave a signal to follow jasmine.

We've head towards the water fountain, and the water rise up and makes Ariel's shape until she finally is here.

"Yep, Teleportation." I thought. "Alright, you're here." I said to ariel.

"Jasmine used the drop of water in the sand out in the desert for me to study what is going on, it's the sandman." Ariel reported.

"It's the marvel villain now?" I asked. "Well, I wouldn't mind so much except that he is actually more convincing then Jafar, I hate that guy!"

"But the more important thing is, how will we stop sandman?" Jasmine asked.

"Hm… is eden around, can she summon the clouds?" I asked.

"No, her power is week, she can only fight, make protection and teleportation for herself." Jasmine replied.

"Wait, I got an idea, but I'm gotta need help on this one, I need to buy some time in order for Aladdin to get people to safety in case goes wrong." I said. "I'm gotta make contact with the watchtower and ask for their space gun to fire at the sandman so we can freeze him in glass.

Then Eden appeared out of nowhere. "Christian lake? Oh, I'm glad you're here, how much pieces of map do you have?" She asked.

"Only 2, but don't worry, I've heard that Hercules has one piece, we are going to find that piece…" I paused, and then picked up the dark ring. "The forth piece is somewhere in France and the last piece is at the Khazad-dûm." I said, the ring is showing me visions.

"It's Sauron's ring isn't it?" Eden asked.

"Yeah, I'm keeping it just in case." I said then put the ring back at my pocket. "Alright, let's make a diversion." I said.

"I'm coming with you; I'm doing this for my man." Eden said, got a little mad.

"Great Eden, if you want to help your boyfriend, or husband for that matter, then come with us." I said, and then Jasmine and I jumped off the balcony while Eden is flying along.

S.H.I.E.L.D:

"Nick fury, we have just received a note about the sandman attacking agrabah." One of the agents reported.

"Agrabah?" Nick fury asked.

"Yes, and Christian lake is there to." He replied.

"Then it looks like we need his help, have someone head over there and capture sandman, and bring me Christian along, bring no one else." Nick Fury ordered.

Meanwhile-er XD:

I'm alone finally, it's just a plan because we have to split up just in case, I kinda have enough of girl power, GOD I NEED TO GO BACK TO MIDDLE-EARTH!

While I am walking, I hold my laptop with the force.

"We have you and the rebel leaders now?" I asked.

"Yes, and we've been brought to speed. But I am surprised that you didn't like food at our galaxy expect for some that is the same from Earth." Padme said.

"Hey, it was the worst I tasted since organic yogurt!" I yelled.

"Speaking of which, when's the last time you ate?" Padme asked.

"A few days ago." I replied, deadpan smile. "Not starving."

"Why am I not surprised." Padme said sarcastically. "Well, I heard that you found out about a couple di-"

"Some princesses actually Jedi masters for many years, I know!" I yelled. "Sorry, I needed to get away from girl power." I groaned. "Listen, I gotta call you back!" I said, and then hanged up. "I just want to throw myself in a hot shower and die!" I screamed.

"_How about hot sand instead!?"_ A voice asked.

Then I realized it was sandman.

"Uhhh-ohh." I squeaked.

Then the sandman takes a giant form. "I will destroy you, then concur the world with the rest of my buddy's!"

"Great." I said sarcastically plus deadpan face. "So, I about to die."

But that never happened, turns out that there are marvel heroes with lasers and fire powers and weapons, and burn sandman until it reached the point where it turned him into glass.

"Whoa, I thought I was about to ask the watchtower to turn him into glass, but eh, this works to." I said.

Then somebody hit me behind the head, and I made a goofy face "Dah, I like Jedi's and clones." I laughed a little, and then fall down flat on my face.

Normal point of view:

The 3 queens- yeah, I had to go there with playing cards. – sensed I got knocked out and tries to catch me, but it was too late as marvel heroes took me away.


	9. All-Out attack in New York (Part 1)

"Oh, I would like to have a hash brown as a side please." I muttered, still asleep.

"CHRISTIAN!" Someone called.

"Whoa!" I cried, woke up. "Is it breakfist time?" I asked, but I noticed nick fury. "Oh, director of shield." I muttered.

"Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, chosen one." Nick fury spoke.

"May I ask what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"Well, we need your help at one topic, seeing how powerful you are." Nick fury explained.

Then I went to my silly mode again. "Look, if you wanted me to help around, all you had to do was ask, OK?" I asked, put one arm around him.

"Can we have your help?" He asked, sighed.

"Well, it has been a week, the clones are still at a war but there are DC that's helping… OH, WHAT THE HECK!?" I laughed. "I've got about 2 in the half weeks left, of course I'll help around." I said to him. "But seriously, if you knock me out again, I'm tearing down your helicarrier." I growled.

"New York is under attack by our powerful villains, is that enough for you?" Nick fury asked.

"Yes, thank you for filling me in, I'll make sure the clones secure some areas and dig deeper into the city, once the villains are defeated I'll turn them in and I'll get back to my search for pieces of maps." I said, then I walk to find a way out.

While I was walking, Ariel just put both hands on my both shoulders and drag me into the room.

"OK, Ariel, isn't there a nearby water cup you were listening to?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was knocked out because Nick couldn't contact the republic or the watchtower." I explained.

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Really, Really." I replied. "But while you're here, can you teleport me to new York, it's under attack."

"Why sure thing master." She smiled."

Then the water from the Jug spreads around us, and then we arrived at the docks of New York, and boy did the teleportation of water looks beautiful.

"Now listen, Argabah is safe, and the other 2 is staying at agrabah for a while." She reported.

"Thank you for letting me know, now you know what to do with one of the pieces right?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Belle and I will search around, but I have a feeling the Frollo will have some of his hell-like heartless come and try to stop us." Ariel said.

"Alright, I'll see you until New York is secured." I said.

Then she half smiled at me beautifully and the water goes around her, and disappeared.

"General, I need clones in New York, the powerful villains of marvel has taken over." I asked through the holo-communicator. "Oh, and if Nick fury calls you anytime, just let him in because I do not want to tear down his helicarrier." I ordered.

Then, after I hung up I looked at New York, and it turns out that there are people running from criminals.

"Why did mickey have to die?" I groaned, then turned on my lightsaber.

Back at the watchtower:

"Superman, we've just recived reports of an all-out criminal attack in New York, Christian's there cleaning up the mess while waiting for the clone's to arrive and start attacking the criminals." J'onn reported.

"Then it looks like Fury received our message about the team's help." Superman said.

"Superman. The team trust's Christian because of what he is doing and what his mind speaks of, should we give him our trusts?" The martian asked.

"Well, Chosen or not, he still makes me suspect about what he might do when he finds the Genie and his lamp. If he saved one of our butts more then we can count, maybe we should forgive ourselves and just accept him." Superman said.

"He doesn't lie or try to do sneaky things to get what he wants, he has a good life, has been waiting for this for a long time or something deeper, and he always stay's strong. He's got a good heart Superman and I assure you that he might need us when the time has come." The Martian said.

Back at New York:

I made quite a show because I beaten 60 villains thanks to the sun and my force powers.

But more came and AGAIN, there are a lot of villains that have powers or gadgets that hardly can take out my skin! Oh, and there are gangsters now.

So, let's play a little game, it's called, Guest how much villains and gangsters I taken down after the clones and marvel heros

No seriously, I'm not gotta go on unless there are 5 reviews that answers the question and tell what you think about the first 2 stories!

But seriously, I don't have time to count marvel villains, so I tell you what, I'll make a multiple choice, and if I get 5 reviews, I'll see what else I have in store.

A: 100

Or B: All but a somewhere below 10 villains who are powerful?

Answer and Review, just give out 5, if I get 5 reviews then the story will continue, and apparently gives me time to do it because of what I had to go. XDD

Toddles for now!


	10. All-Out attack in New York (Part 2)

So, where are the powerful criminals? It's in the statue of liberty!

The clones are securing it but after most of the criminals are taken down and brought back to S.H.I.E.L.D, it turns out that they got killed.

But then, I see Hercules coming.

"Hercules!" I yelled.

Hercules came up to me. "So, your Christian right?" He asked. "Well, I got the piece of map for you!" Hercules said, then handed out the Piece of map.

I grabbed it. "Hercules, you got time?" I asked.

"Sure!" He smiled.

"Well, the powerful villains of marvel invaded the statue of liberty, and the young justice team is inside, investigating. If you want some action, then come with me." I said, and then I flew over to the statue as he comes with me.

Inside:

"I sense the villains presence getting close." I alerted.

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know, keep looking, and don't be dumb." I ordered.

Someone is getting close, and the disturbance in the force grows big.

Then I heard a screeching roar.

"Who's that?" Hercules asked.

Then I looked around.

"Oh crap, it's venom." I alerted after I saw Eddie.

"AHHHHH!" Venom screeched, launged towards me.

But I gripped him and shoot lightning at him with my one hand, the other grabbed my shotgun and now I thought of flamethrower.

I burned most Venom, Eddie is freed, but the last symbiote is coming toward me, so I used the Jar I found, and I trapped it.

"Well, well Eddie, you lose again." I said.

Eddie is knocked out after a long time as Venom.

"Let's go." I said, then walked.

But then hear fighting, and I saw superboy got punched.

Now is a good time to use the dark ring. "Alright, you help Superboy, I'll go see what's going on." I said, then put on the ring as he goes to Superboy.

I'm now invisible again, and once I head to where Superboy got punched, I saw the team beaten, and the powerful villains.

"Oh crap, it's magneto, loki, blackheart- DAMN IT, CHANGE YOU NAME! PLEASE!? Your making the ghost rider comics more of a children's thing!" I yelled at Blackheart, caused him to growl and launge at me.

But Hercules punched him sky-high.

At New York:

The ghost rider sees Blackheart crash, then he rides towards him to take him back to hell where he belongs, but guess what stopped him and Blackheart.

The truck rammed into the 2.

Back to me:

We all watched.

"WHAT IS IT WITH NICHOLAS CAGE AND TRUCKS!?" I exclaimed.

By the way, is along as you imagined.

Loki is left out to stop us while the others try to escape.

"I see a mortal chosen?" Loki asked. "Do you realize that you can't take me along mortal?" He asked.

"Well, maybe I'll ask a god- Oh, wait, I got Hercules, how about that?" I asked.

"I see, so Hercules, it's been awhile. I see that a copycat is chosen, real life style." Loki scoffed.

"Wait, copycat?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? He is the exact same idiot as you, except in animation. He is unstoppable and dumb, until finally we have found a way to kill him, which cost our banishment." Loki explained.

"I wonder if WW knows about this… ah well. Let's end this." I said, sneered at her.

"Ladies first." Hercules Joked.

Then Hercules, threw me to him, but he used his staff to hit me to the hole Hercules punched Blackheart at.

But of course, the sun directed at me and I flew back inside while Loki was distracted and threw him outside.

"OK, I'm just gotta say this once." I said after I head outside. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" I yelled, then some marvel heroes came to help.

The other villains are taking out some of the heroes and killed some clones.

But thank god that Thor is helping me attack the god of mischief.

Somewhere in Paris:

The bells of Notre dame rings, as belle walk through town, as she loves _the bells of Norte dame_.

And yes, I'm one of those guys who loved the Disney version of the Hunchback, by the way, I really love the gargoyles, the movie is number 2 on my book.

"Oh, the bells are wonderful to listen in this town." Belle sighed, peacefully.

_Belle…_

Our French princess heard Ariel's voice. "Yes?" She asked and nobody is around.

_Come alone to the river…_

She then runs down to the river for the boat drop-offs, then Ariel appears after the water did the trick.

"Nice to see you again." Belle smiled.

"And maybe an important reunion." Ariel said.

"I know, I've heard about what Christian did, and that there is actually a 6 pieces of map missing." Belle said, narrowed her eyes out in the open space.

"If I know him, he properly got the forth map from wonder boy." Ariel joked, the 2 giggled.

"Now, is there another piece somewhere in paris?" Belle asked.

"That's why I came. So, are you ready to show your Jedi side again?" Ariel asked.

Then Belle pulled her lightsaber by force grip and smirked. "I've been waiting for some action."

Back at New York:

**BOOM!**

"Dang it, another building got destroyed!? CAN SOMETHING HELP US!?" I yelled.

Then I heard a familer roar, yelling over the city, caused everyone to stop fighting.

Then another roar came, as something came out of the water.

"Is it possible?" I said, getting my hopes up on something coming out.

Then, the monster is, AMARICAN GODZILLA!

"**YES! WE HAVE GODZILLA!**" I yelled in joy.

Then, the monster came and step on Loki, then stomps on him 3 more times, knocked out loki.

"Oh, zilla, am I glad to meet you!" I yelled.

Then, the monster leaned its face to look at me in its right eye.

And my magic eyes see a paper being magically written over what zilla is growling about.

_You are what Mickey speak off?_

"Yes, and I have collected 4 map pieces." I answered.

_I want to thank you for stopping the monsters from hell to rise from Middle-Earth, if they are finally out, the entire Earth would've suffered._

"I do what I can to help the entire world." I said.

_And we are grateful of your actions._

"Listen, thank you for stopping a god here." I said, scratched my back.

_New York is where I can protect in this time of crisis when there are no evil monsters to fight._

"Then can you handle the rest?" I asked.

_Yes, now go and find the rest of the pieces, I'll give you a lifts, grab on to my head._

I did what he said, then he quickly used his head to throw me way to fast towards Paris, and he steps on the rest of the Marvel villains.


	11. The bell's of Notre Dame

"**I CAN FLYYYYYY!**" I screamed.

Then Belle and Ariel noticed my arrival.

"I believe I can flyyyyyy!" I sang, until I hit the water wall that Ariel set up.

The water seemed to help me stop, I am then hovered towards the ground, and then the water returns to the river.

"You were singing?" Ariel grinned.

"Nice to see you to." I said, stretching my back. "Boy was zilla a nice one." I groaned.

"I should warn you that Frollo has eyes everywhere." Belle alerted.

"I wonder if he's still a hypocrite about being a solder for god." I said.

"He is."

"Alright, let's split up." I suggested.

* * *

Then we all did, as I looked around Notre Dame inside, and looked up on the stain glass window.

_Christian…_

I shivered, looked around, nobody was around, then a spirit came, and, for some reason, he looked old.

"_Chosen one…_"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_I am Walt Disney_…" The spirt responded, I was surprised to see him.

"I know you, you're the one that started the whole Disney thing." I said.

"_I started the company, but I summoned the prince and princesses when the villains were brought back to life, along with Middle-Earth, that was even real life back then, and Mickey mouse._" He explained.

"Middle-Earth was real life back in the 1900s?" I asked.

"_Their mind's aren't what they truly are, some of their memories are erased because of Ariel's dark past._" He replied.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"_You'll learn after you bring back, Ernest._" He replied.

"Ernest?" I asked.

"_He is just like you, but animated. He wanted the memory to be erased, until he came back to life. When you thought the map was just to help you find the lamp, it doesn't, but shows you the body of the Ernest. The Force can't find his body, and I'm the only one that can give back his soal that I found after I returned from the netherworlds of the force after the memories are erased._"

"Shall you explain more of him before I go back to exploring for the maps?" I asked.

"_He is so powerful, and when Ariel finally broke down and stopped herself from the dark side, the only thing she was afraid of was blame of all the horrible things she has done. So, Ernest gave his life to erase the memories as long as he is dead, and left out pieces of maps that are at the vault in case the day of the dark star."_

"How did Minnie and Mickey found out about the pieces?" I asked.

"Ernest_ was wise enough to let Minne and Mickey keep their memories of this map, but not the part of finding his body._"

"Walt, is there more to explain in the 3 movies that explain the backstory?" I asked.

"_Ah, yes. But I should warn you, once you bring back Ernest, the memory of all will come back._"

"What other Choice do we have, Walt? If he's so powerful, then maybe I'll use his power to take out that Star."

"_You speak the truth and made your point…_" Walt said, and then evaporates.

And with that, the bell's ring, and then I suddenly felt something really tingling inside.

I don't just have the Magic eyes now, I have my senses extended.

_You will need to find the maps quickly, so I gave you the extended senses of your body, but will wear off once you collected all of the pieces…_

Thanks to the possession, I can see where the map is found now, and it turns out that frollo has it.

* * *

Outside:

I got back outside, than force dashed towards the palace of Justice.

"Ariel, Belle, I found out where another piece of map is, it's with frollo." I alerted on the holo-communicator, than hung up.

I looked inside, only to see that Frollo is about to burn the piece. But I grabbed it from his hand and stood back.

"Frollo, the hypocrite about being a solder for god." I said.

"Christian, the chosen idiot." Frollo said.

"Sorry that your just you, you have to have something powerful in order to take me down." I suggested.

"Hm… Maybe I should have, could I?" He asked.

Then, the fire spreads around him.

"Did you insult Blackheart into changing his name?" He asked. "Because when he gets angry, he gives me power of hellfire."

"Well, now I get to see Frollo and his power huh? I thought you were gotta ask some of hell or something." I said.

"Can you ask for water to stop you?" Frollo asked.

"I can." Ariel said from the window.

"Ah, Ariel, the mermaid Jedi. I wasn't expecting you to drop by, but even with your water, it's gotta take more to get me." Frollo said, then threw fire at both of us which we blocked with our lightsabers.

"OK, should we drown him or have the bells sting him?" I asked.

But he flew towards me and grabs me until we get outside.

He threw me at Notre Dame, and then charges towards me, but suddenly stops.

The bells of Notre Dame makes him week, and I see Quasimodo ringing these bells.

"CHRISTIAN, the bells of Notre Dame makes his power grow week, get him closer so we can take him out!" Quasimodo Yelled.

Then I see the 3 gargoyles.

"Alright, alright! Now we get to see action again!" Hugo yelled.

Frollo is trying to get away, but thanks to the sunlight that was still left, I got to fly towards him and shot my gun towards him, caused him to roughly get a little closer to the bells.

Then Ariel along with the water floats towards us, and her eyes open as they are blue.

Belle then jumps from behind Ariel and kicked Frollo to get closer as it also delivers a shockwave.

Then, Ariel brings all the water towards him, Frollo losses his hellfire because of the water pushing him closer, then finally he passes out.

"Some lady's do not screw around!" I yelled.

Then she turned her head, smiled with half eyes.

"You're lucky that he wasn't you, because I would've enjoyed it also." She said.

Then the 3 gargoyles jumped down, cheering.

"Ah, it's the 3, and I'm not gotta lie, I like these guys from the 2 movies." I said.

"OH, A FAN!? THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" They all shouted.

Then Quasimodo walk towards us. "Thank you for taking out Frollo." He said.

"Hey, anything to fix all of this." I said.

"But wait, how did you know Frollo has the piece?" Belle asked.

Then I sighed. "You know Walt Disney?" I asked.

Everybody nodded.

"His spirit talked to me, and then possessed me with magical senses for my body." I explained.

"He has returned from the netherworlds of the force?" Ariel asked after her eyes widen.

"But that's nothing, remember the map is said to find the lamp, it doesn't, just a dead body of a guy named Ernest." I explained.

"Ernest…" Ariel muttered. "How does that name sound familiar?"

"I think he is dead, and if I brought him back to life, I think everyone will have their memories back about what was happening a while back." I said.

"Well, you better keep going, Paris will take care of everything." Victor said, then Quasimodo grabbed Frollo's body.

"Yeah, we have to get going, I have to go to Middle-Earth, but I have to go alone." I said.

"Alone?" Belle asked.

"Don't worry, the fellowship will look after me, then they will come alone to finish the job with us." I said.

Then there was a little silence. "As you wish." The 2 said.

Then my gunship arrived as Ariel used the remaining water to teleport somewhere else.

"God have mercy on us all." I said, than took off.


	12. Return to Moria

"Ahh, well those pieces of maps are gladly found, but it's time to make way into Middle-Earth." I said.

I reached Middle-Earth, and the war is still continuing between clones vs. droids along with Orcs and goblins who HAPPENED TO KNOW HOW TO SHOOT THE GUNS!

Oh my god, does everybody need to use guns lately!?

The villages are safe thanks to the firepower of gunship and AT-TE's, and I landed at the "Home of the horse lords" at the command Center, where the fellowship awaits.

"Christian!" Frodo smiled, then the hobbits came up to hug.

"Nice to see you guys too." I said.

"Son of lake, so far the villages are safe because of the powerful weapons, but cannot hold forever, they are looking for something." Aragorn reported.

"I think they are looking for the piece of map that is at Khazad-dûm, the droids cannot find the place nor Orcs, so it's a good time to go." I said.

"So now we have to go Moria?" Boromir asked.

* * *

Tonight:

We've made it into the entrance of the mines, and the timing is perfect because the moon shines to reveal the door.

"Melon." I said, then the doors opened, and we head inside. "By the way, how did that door get rebuilt!?" I asked.

"We know nothing." Gimil answered.

It took a few hours, but finally we made to the city to see Dwarf's doing what they always do.

There are roaring fires, rape meet's off bones, but oh gosh is it good to be in this place to see what happens if there wasn't the balrog.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Gimli yelled.

"Well, how about this Gimil, you go visit your cousin for awhile and go eat some meet then once we collected the final piece of map we'll let you know, is it alright?" I asked.

"I'll accept." Gimli said then walked out.

"It sure is nice of you to let Gimli have a reunion." Frodo said.

"Ah, it's going to be a search party, I mean-" I was about to say, but a piece of paper got into my face, an I removed it, to reveal the final piece of map. "Oh, the piece of map is found. Huh, that was easy." I shrugged. "OK, the fellowship members, here's the deal, spend a little more time in Middle-Earth if you want, then come to the outside world to prepare of the invasion of a lifetime." I said.

"So now Earth will be attacked soon?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it's not just Droids and sith that's coming." I said, then I force dashed out of here.

OK, Great, so I found the 6 pieces of map and the orbital strike cannons finished of the rest of the droids and orcs, but that doesn't stop the fact of what the map will show us.


	13. The few days time begins

As soon I was alone in Middle-Earth, the spirit of Walt appeared again.

"_You have found all of the pieces._" Walt said.

"Yes, all of the 6 are found, is there anything you must tell me?" I asked.

"_Even with my power to bring Doctor C back, it will take a few days._" He alerted.

"I understand if you have to take your time, is there a threat that you can tell me is coming?" I asked.

"_The dark reaper will rise once more in a few days, but I will always be there to guide you._" Walt said. "_I will have the map and go to the Doc's location, in exchange for not returning the memories just for one day."_ Than he evaporated.

* * *

The star destroyer:

"Take a few days to bring back this Ernest, he is taking?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, but in exchange that the memories will not be brought back until 24 hours, and the dark reaper will soon return in a few days, but he doesn't know where." I said.

"What about the lamp, you need to have an extra soul to bring Mickey back to life." Mace reminded.

"I sense that the reaper's power has been upgraded because of some weird magic, the lamp could properly be there." I said.

"I hope right you are." Yoda said.

"If the dark reaper is located, I will take the 501st and a couple of Jedi to help along." I suggested.

"It's settled then, the rest of us will protect Earth the best we can, may the force be with us all." Mace announced.

* * *

In the hallways:

"What kind of nonsense is this? The dark reaper and Ariel's dark past?" Barbara asked in disbelieve.

"Calm down Batgirl, it isn't going to be a problem. I've dealt with the reaper in the 2002 clone wars video game; I think I know how this will go. But I can also sense that you have been suspecting Ariel's dark past."

"Even if we find out about what Ariel did, I still wouldn't be with her even if it's just the past." Batgirl said, crossing her arms and not looking at me.

"Use your feelings Barbara, you wanted to protect your father by becoming batgirl. And did Ariel ever have a vision that her family will die, or a part of it?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, and wouldn't Mickey let us know?" Barbara asked.

"Barbara, this chick is going to stay with us, even if you don't agree with me. I'm not asking you, but your gotta have to ask yourself: Do you want to lose or go with the flow of what we got?" I asked.

* * *

The palace near atlantica:

I was having a quiet moment… a long, long quiet moment.

I mean, Ariel does have a family, and she would worry a lot about the death of one of them.

But I just think that maybe Mickey wouldn't help in the past because he doesn't have the power.

I just wonder if anything's gotta happen.

Then the "You die" Music from revenge of the sith plays as Melody came in the room and sat beside me.

"Mother decided to admit that she is actually a Jedi the whole time to the whole family." Melody explained.

"Everything she knows?" I asked once I looked at him.

"Even the dark outfit she wonder how she got, but sometimes uses it for special occasions." Melody replied.

"I see that your worried about her dark past to?" I asked.

"I've heard about how fear of lost can lead you to the dark path, I guess that happened." Melody said.

Then there was a long silence, I grabbed and looked the picture of my grandfather of him and me when I was a baby but she didn't noticed it yet.

"Hm…" She nodded a bit. "Well, I'm gotta be outside, and I'll tell mom that you suggested her not to come." She looked at the picture. "Who is that?" She asked.

"My grandpa." I answered; start to feel pain a bit.

"What happened?" She asked.

Then there was a little silence. "He passed away." I answered, and then just one tear escaped, while I still looked natural. "The first time I've heard that he died, I never cried. I just asked to be alone. But when I saw his dead body and went to his funeral I was in pain. I often see him once or twice a year in his grave."

Then she gave a soft hug.

"You're lucky to have a grandfather. To be honest, why I didn't cry much about his death is that… I haven't seen him much, I only visit once or twice a year. And… I saw my dad's tear for the first time in my life, but that was it."

"Was you grandpa a veteran?" She asked.

"In World war 2." I replied.

"I'll leave you alone." She said then left the room but didn't close a door yet as she is about to ask. "Oh, and do you think about her coming along to destroy the dark reaper?"

Then I thought for a second. "No, I don't think it's a good idea, or even the other 2 princesses."

Then, she gave an exhale and left the room, as the music cuts to 3:21 as Melody heads to her mother.

"He seems to be doing alright, but doesn't think you should come, you properly have things to do anyways." Melody said as the music ended.

"I thought that I don't mind coming along with my other 2." Ariel said.

"Hm… he seemed like he wanted to be alone as he started to think about his grandfather who passed away." Melody reported.

"Oh." She said. "Well I felt sorry for him."

"So, mother, did you really thought you don't mind getting out of the planet to destroy the dark reaper?" Melody asked.

"Well, to be honest, I have nothing else I can think of after a long day of fighting." Ariel admitted.

"Yikes, I never knew that you just like to fight so much." Melody said.

"You don't have to worry." Ariel said, then her daughter walks away and starts to think. "Although…" She started to devilish smile. "If he can't let me come, I guess I'm gotta have to do something a little out of character." She muttered.

* * *

The next day:

"Morning!" Melody said in cheerful mood.

"Ugh…" I moaned, rubbed my eyes.

Her mood drops. "Are you alright, what happened to you clothes?" Melody asked.

"A few Jedi princesses decide to play on me until I gave them permission to come." I said in grump.

"What kind of fun?" Melody asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

So yeah, my clothing got a little ruined last night before I passed out after the princesses decided to go out of character for the a bit, but hey, at least you don't get to see it, seeing how this is PG!

Well, finally, there's is a message passing through…

"General Lake, we have found out where the dark reaper will rise again, but it's not just droids who will be taking the planet." Anakin reported.

"I know, I sense it to." I said, then noticed the beeping at my Holo-communicator. "Hold on, I'm getting another message." I alerted.

Then there is actually snow white, panting and running in panic.

"CHRISTIAN LAKE!" She screamed.

"Yes, Snow?" I asked.

"The princesses and I got kidnapped by a group of droids left out from the planet, and I heard about this Dark reaper. But please, sent help if you can!" She said, then the contact was breaking.

"Snow? Come in, COME IN! SNOW WHITE? COME IN!" I yelled. "Gosh darn it." I growled, then contacted the republic again. "Anakin, we're gotta have to make this fast, I've found out that the rest of the Disney princesses are in danger in that planet!"

"Alright, get back up here now!" Anakin yelled, then the transmission ended.

"Child, I gotta go." I said, than ran off to find the 3 Jedi Princesses.

"You 3, we have to go now." I alerted. "Snow white and the other princesses got kidnapped at the planet Thule."

"What!?" The 3 exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to go immediately!" I yelled, then the 4 of us ran towards my gunship.

Alright, I'm gotta let this out right now.

Belle doesn't wear any different outfits as a Jedi, she just wears her own clothes.

And Jasmine? Well… White-Magician artwork. :D


	14. The assult on Thule

Gandalf is at one of the star destroyers, waiting, along with the fellowship who eats.

I finally arrived as the 3 princesses just like to stay hidden inside my gunship.

"Sir, we're about to jump to lightspeed to planet Thule." Commander Cody alerted.

"Let's rescue the princesses and destroy that dark reaper once in for all." I said.

Then, we engaged the hyperdrive.

* * *

In the planet Thule:

"Count dooku, is everything going as planned?" the emperor asked.

"Yes master, the Dark reaper is set up, and the princesses are kidnapped.

"Good, good, now it's the time to strike on Earth, is everything ready?" The emperor asked.

"Yes lord sidious." Dooku said.

"I will stay here my lord." Grievous said.

Finally we reached back to another galaxy:

I came in to the Arc Troopers.

"Arc Troopers, you have been selected for the 3 princess because you are the best, the elite, you all know what to do. When you all get to the princesses, send word, then I'll send ships and backup to come get you." I said, and then exited the room.

Troopers are marching and engineers are modifying and repairing.

Then Obi-wan came to me.

"Oh hey obi, what's up?" I asked.

"I see your calm about the whole situation, and I do have a question for your cloths, what happened to them?" he asked.

"Well, the princesses decided to torture me into inviting them to come along to Thule, which I think is a good reason the more we think about it." I said.

"Hm… I get your point, they are friends with damsels aren't they?" Obi-wan chuckled.

"Hey, The arc troopers are going with them too, as soon as they get the princesses, they will send word for me to give them back up and ships to escape." I said.

"We are about to approach Thule, may the force be with us all." Obi-wan said then walked away.

Finally, the 501st reached the planet Thule:

There are no capital ships on the sky.

"There's no space attack in the sky." I said.

"Master?" Luke asked.

"Yes younger skywalker, I sense it to." I said. "Prepare for ground landing!"

We then brought all we got to the planet, as we enter I sensed that there is a planetary defense system that's protecting the Dark reaper.

"Arc troopers, deploy!" I ordered.

"_Yes sir._" The commander responded, then I see the gunship head towards where the kidnapped princesses are held.

Everything seems fine as we go.

"_Christian, we have the TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank for you at the ground, jump down before we get hit by the planetary defense systems and come join us to destroy them."_ Mace ordered.

"As you wish master." I responded, and then we see the missiles and lasers firing. "EVASIVE ACTION!" I screamed, then the gunships moved as a few got destroyed, I jumped down also because I almost died.

I jumped at the saber-class fighter tank, and followed Mace windu.

"Master Windu, you know where the defense system is?" I asked.

"_Yes, but your gotta have to keep up with me until we finally open the gates to the Sith temple."_ He answered.

"Yes master, I'll let this up to you, than I'm in charge for the rest. Alright Rex, you keep fighting, we'll clear some paths as Mace and I go."

"_Yes sir, we'll follow your lead._" Rex responded.

* * *

Somewhere else around the fight:

Arc troopers seemed to make it OK, there was no sign of trouble and the princesses don't seem to detect Droids.

But as they get closer, the Jedi seems to feel their presence, and they finally found out where they're kept after a few minutes.

They all got out, and see that the door is shut.

"R2, can you see if you can open the doors?" Ariel asked.

"(Sir Thing ma'am.)" R2 Beeped then opened doors.

"There's no sign of trouble, and there's multiple paths." Jasmine said.

"Hm… we'll split into 3 teams, R2 you stay with the LAAT" Ariel said.

R2 Beeps.

Then the 3 split and searches for where the princesses at.

* * *

Back at the battle:

Things seemed to go well as we took out quite a lot of droid command posts and took out one of the 3 defense systems.

"_Sir, we have contacted for more reinforcements_." Captain Rex reported.

"Very good Captain, keep moving forward, we got one down and 2 to go." I said.

"_Yes Sir."_

"How's Earth, Ms. Bat's?" I asked.

"_No invasion so far."_

"Cool, later."

* * *

Back at the factory far away:

The princesses can't seemed to find the other damsels, but there is one more room that is big.

So the princesses ran into each other, then the 3 Jedi opened the door with their power, to reveal the other princesses.

"Snow white and the others, nice to see you girls and save you also again." Ariel grinned.

Then Snow giggled. "It wasn't the first time I've been kidnapped and send into another planet." She smiled.

"Hey Mulan, I thought you could take care of yourself?" Jasmine smirked.

"They set their weapon to stun, and I got very distracted. No wonder these alien monsters kidnapped us." Mulan growled.

"Master, we've found the princesses, did you contact for more reinforcements?" Belle asked.

* * *

Back to me:

"Yes, they are almost here, and I already asked for a few gunships to come pick you up." I responded.

"_Son of Lake, shall I come and wait in the enterince?"_ Gandalf asked.

"Yes, I sense that the princesses triggered some kind of alarm." I replied.

"_I'll be there shortly." _Gandalf said.

* * *

The princesses is about to leave when, UH-OH!

It's General Grievous, waiting for the 3 Jedi to come.

The damsels gasped at the droid commander's appearance.

"Well handle this." Ariel growled.

"General, we'll take them to the capital ship." The commander said as they all leave.

The 3 Jedi's grabbed their lightsabers, and Grievous grabs 4 lightsabers, and they start the fight.

* * *

Back to the battle:

Things are going as planned after we got the 3 defense systems destroyed, we have 25 AT-TE's coming down, the orbital strike cannon took out the Spiders, AAT's, and Hellfire tanks to buy us time.

And the plan works great… but a couple AT-TE's got destroyed.

We finally got the Gate opened, and the battle gets harder.

The 3 Jedi's seemed to be alright as they cut off one of the arms of Grievous.

The other's seemed to have trouble as droids and a couple of Thanagarian's stopping them.

Thanks with having Mulan, she is handling the Thanagarians very well.

A few men got killed.

* * *

But the fight seems to end well and they kept going.

We finally reached the Sith temples.

"Master windu, do we have a few clones on us with saber-class tanks?" I asked.

"_They are almost at our aid, now let's find the dark reaper._" He said.

* * *

The princesses cut of the second arm of grievous.

And for a strange reason, Ariel shoots lighting from her fingers.

"Ariel?" Belle asked.

"I don't know how I did it." Ariel said, looking at her hand.

Grievous got a little injured and Jasmine finished him off by impaling and behead.

"And I thought sand was bad." Jasmine smiled.

"You 2, let's go." Ariel said, than the 3 force dashed out of the room.

The others are ambushed by a bunch of Thanagarian's and droids.

"Drop your weapons, I said drop them." The droid said.

Then, Gandalf broke the door by his staff, as half of the enemy's tried to kill him.

But thanks to the fellowship, they took out half of them while Arc troopers finished the rest of them off.

"Disney Princesses." Gandalf smiled.

"GANDALF!" The princesses said, than hugged him.

"Good to see you all again, more than a decade, who would believe it?" Gandalf chuckled.

Then the 3 princesses arrived, then a smile appeared in their faces as they see Gandalf again.

"Gandalf." Ariel said.

"What slowed you down?" Gandalf asked.

"Grievous, but don't worry, he was already on fire by me." Jasmine grinned.

"Now we must go and return to the Star destroyer, back to Earth." Aragorn said.

They finally got out of the planet.

* * *

Back to me:

I finally saw the Dark reaper with my own eyes.

It was bigger, stronger than ever.

"_Young Lake, we should wait for reinforcements_." Mace ordered.

_Christian… use the power of the force and darkside._

"Master, I'm sorry, but if we wait any longer, there's no wonder that the dark reaper will destroy us all. Besides, I can be immune to its power for a short time. Tell the others to wipe out the rest, I'm gotta handle this."

"CHRISTIAN, WAIT!" Mace said, but it was too late as a shield surrounds the both of us.

The dual of the fates music plays just like the game as I destroy the week spots of each armor that it has, and avoided it's power.

It took a while, but I damaged the beam with my Saber-class tank when I removed a few of its armor.

But it was about to destroy the entire temple along with the clones and Mace.

So I finally used my fury and anger, to force the reaper down to the ground, then before I let it come to me, I threw it up in the air, almost into space, as it blows up.

I almost died, but it was worth it, I never had a scratch on me at all, the force is unleased, including the power of the dark side, the battle has won.

Then the Lamp bounced then slide towards the front of my right foot and I picked it up.

"Now, mickey mouse, here I come." I smiled.

* * *

I returned to the capital ship to see how's the princesses are up to.

"Christian!" Ariel gasped happily, and hugged me so tight.

"OK, there isn't any need; I'm fine, although I will take you for the pops on my back." I groaned.

"You were alone to destroy that machine, I thought you could die." She said.

"You know, your starting to act like my grandma." I said.

"Is that bad?" She smiled.

"A bit." I growled.

"SIR!" Captain Rex yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The separatist's and Thanagarian's have finally arrived on Earth." He reported.

All of us widen our eyes. "What?" the princesses and I all said together.

It was true, the battle of Earth began, but thankfully all of the superheroes are doing everything they can.

And the Genie, FINALLY came out of hiding!

But what's more important, is that we must get back to Earth, and find the genie.


	15. Genie foundReturn of the mouse

Back at Earth:

Oh, it was pretty obvious at what's gotta happen. There are thousands of capital ships of our enemy's and thanagarians, we have only a hundred star destroyers, but they are backed up with superheroes of DC and marvel, and thousands of Disney heroes and looney tunes are protecting the civilians and take out the enemy's along with it.

Guys who can fly and breathe in space are all doing their best to destroy the capital ships and backing up the clones in space.

* * *

Now that I have the lamp, I rubbed it, only to find that the Genie is hiding in one of the control ships of the CIS.

Oh, and no he didn't send the signal, I mean he literary put a note of where the Genie is and why he hides.

"_Dear Christian Lake:  
If you have my lamp and got my note, looks like you got your 3 wishes to help save the universe, I'm hiding in one of the separatist control ships, find me then we'll get to work at bringing mickey back to life._

_P.S Ernest will come along in just an hour. :D"_

That's how the note goes, pretty simple, there is like 6 control ships, but he'll tell where he's at, I mean, he wants his lamp AKA home back right?

We'll, anyway, we're about to arrive so it is time for the entire republic to get onto their starfighters, but for me, it's time to use superman powers.

We have arrived on Earth; Ariel's riding my gunship carrying a few Jedi and Gandalf while the rest of the fellowship guards the rest of the princesses back to their homes.

The whole thing is like the beginning of episode 3.

The gunship and I are flying above on of the Star destroyers, than move below to find a bunch of superheroes and clones at a war.

We flew above one of the frigates if the CIS and I used my laser vision to damage any CIS frigates I come across. There is an explosion of one of the frigates but we just flew though the fires of the explosion and still seemed fine.

One of the star destroyers used their beam to take out a capital ship, and then we are at a clear space for a bit.

"Master, I sense that the Genie is at the control ship straight forward." Jasmine said.

"Oh I see him; oh this is gotta be easy." I said.

Then a bunch of CIS vulture droids are coming right at us now, trying to stop us.

"Oddball and Superman do you copy?" I asked.

"Copy Christian." Superman replied.

"Mark my position, form your squid up behind me." I ordered.

"We're on your tail general Lake." Oddball leader said. "Set s-foils at attack position."

So 9 starfighters along with green lantern, superman, and Captain Marvel gets up behind us.

"This is where the fun begins." Ariel grinned.

"Let them pass between us." I said.

Boy was that a close one, we literally never got a scratch on us and we took out all of the vultures trying to stop us, expect for one that just fired missiles.

"Missiles PULL UP!" I yelled, I grabbed a couple of missiles and throw it at the capital ship.

"He overshot me!" Ariel yelled.

"It's coming around." I alerted.

The LAAT is flying away from the missiles, but I didn't have time as a capital ship is about to crash down to the star destroyer and I try to save it.

The gunship avoided the missiles and make sure to move away from the buzz droids that just came out of the missiles, but I still have trouble with the CIS capital ship.

"I need help somebody!" I grunted.

The 3 DC heroes helped me lift up the Capital ship, and it wasn't bad.

"Throw it at that Control ship, it will destroy the shield!" I ordered.

The capital ship did the trick, now the shields or down.

"Thanks superman, we'll take it from here." I said.

"Stop this madness with all your power Christian." Superman said then flew away.

We are almost there but the door is about to close, thank the lord that we have made it before the door closed, now that I'm inside, the sun no longer did the trick.

I got on one of the droids to slide, than I turned on my lightsaber and jumped to destroy 10 droids, and start waving my lightsaber around to destroy a bunch of droids.

The gunship landed peacefully, than they got out of the gunship and start to attack.

Gandalf's magic raises a shield for himself and then hit the ground with his staff, causing the ground to shake and droids to stop shooting and fell down.

I then do a force repulse to destroy the rest of the droids around me.

R2 is locating where the Genie is, he's waiting in the reactor Core..

"I sense a trap." I said.

"Next move?" Ariel asked.

"Spring the trap." Gandalf smiled, than we walked to find the Genie. "I shall warn you though son of lake, that once we rescue the genie, we'll crash down to earth with the center of the ship."

"Ah, we'll manage to survive with the power of the force. By the way, did the genie send you the message for your vision?" I asked.

"Yes." Gandalf answered.

Then we kept walking.

It wasn't a long time; we found the genie just in time.

"Why hello, big boy!" Genie yelled. "Oh, and the Jedi and Gandalf is it good to see you guys again!" He said as he hugged.

"Nice to see you to, you're crushing us though." Anakin groaned.

"Sorry, it's been months since the war started and I hid in the shadows." Genie said, than noticed the princesses. "Oh, Jedi princesses now revealed."

"Yes, because apparently we need it in the time of one of the biggest wars." I said.

"Alright big boy, shall I take you out of here?" Genie asked.

"No, besides, we have to destroy this control ship anyways." I said.

"Ah, no problem, it's now shutdown."

"WHAT!?" all of us said in unison.

Then the ship really shakes.

"Way to end on a high note!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry." Genie said nervously.

"Not to worry, I think we'll manage to land on Earth just fine." I said, then the genie teleported us to the bridge of the ship.

Coruscants Warm Welcome (Tracked) music plays:

"Now we're really picking up speed." I said.

We reached into the atmosphere.

"Grab that, keep us level." I ordered. "Genie, the ship is gotta be on fire, can you cool it down and also take out all but the center of the ship?" I asked.

"Firefighter Genie says yes!" Genie said, then teleported outside to help stop the fires and cut the ship and let the ball (Center) alive.

We're about to land at the water, while the droids and thanagarians are about to take over but the center drowned all of them into the water.

R2 is squealing and what's left of the ship is being destroyed.

Then the whole thing exploded, and the chairs we are at as Genie saved R2, we slides because of the chairs until we reached the sand near Eric's palace.

The Mer-people and humans are seeing what we all just did, as most of my group got shocked, emotionless, except for me.

"Another happy landing." I smiled, but turned into confused look as the princesses and Gandalf fall flit in their faces at the sand.

But everyone cheered that I made contact with the Genie.

"So Lake, shall I clean up the mess?"

"_That won't be necessary."_ Ernest said, somewhere.

Then Ernest, with his most powerful magic and power, cleaned up everything, and fixed us all up.

"Boy, does it feel good to be awake from my dead sleep!" Ernest cheered. "Ah, nice to be back to life ladies and gentlemen, but the group and I are gotta have to take it somewhere." He said, then teleported us to an open land somewhere on Greece.

"So, your me, except with name and looks?" I asked.

"Why yes, I've asked Mickey to select you after I erased the memories." Ernest said.

"Alright Lake, time for your wishes now!" Genie said.

"Alright, my first wish is for an extra soul." I said, then the genie snapped his fingers, added an extra soul.

"So, Mickey died huh?" Ernest asked.

"I had to take him out before things got nasty." I said.

"Ah, we'll take it back." Ernest said, put his one arm around me.

"So, before I leave for Greece, what is Ariel's dark past?" I asked.

"3 2 1." Ernest said.

* * *

Then everybody except me and Ernest gasped as everyone suddenly got their memories back about the past and how everyone met.

The princesses memories:

_Belle: You were a friend Ariel!_

_Jasmine: Why didn't you asked Mickey or Ernest for help, they can do anything!_

_Ariel: This is the end for you my old friends._

The flashback ended:

"I… remember now." Ariel said.

"Dark side?" I asked.

"Yes, Ariel was just scared, but now everything is forgiven." Genie said.

But Ariel just walked beside me and looked out in the wide open space.

"I don't know where to start." Ariel said. "There is a trilogy the explained the whole thing of how we met and how all of this began, and how I became a sith. But we never bothered with it until the biggest war ended."

But I sighed a bit. "We'll figure out the whole thing after we get Mickey back to life." I said.

"I have got to go." Ernest said in the over the top way. "But I'll join the dark star fight soon." He said, than ran in the fasted super speed to go somewhere else.

"Are you alright Ariel?" I asked.

Ariel is just a little gloomy about her dark past.

"I wasn't smart or didn't see the good side enough when my daughter was about to die." Ariel said.

"Hey, it was all in the past, everything is properly forgiven now." Belle said after she put her arm at Ariel's right solder.

"Everyone, the two G's and I are going down to the underworld alone, you 3 just go and join some fights when Ariel forgets about her darkness." I said.

"Yes Master." Jasmine said.

* * *

Then we entered to the doorways of the Underworld.

As we walked, we see a lot of souls swimming around.

Then we see Hades.

"Ah, if it isn't Christian lake, chosen one, by Ernest!" Hades said as he grabbed my Chin. "What's a soul doing down here with a couple of magic folks?" he asked.

"Mickey's soul." I said.

"You know, I think I'll decline the offer if you trying to take his place." He said.

"Think about Hades, you like making deals, but do you like a rare soul?" I asked.

"Oh, so are you saying that I have a rare soul that want's to replace another rare soul?" He asked.

"Think about it, Mickey mouse is the rare soul I know that, but why you should chose me is that, I'm from the real world, did you ever had a real world soal before?" I asked.

"Hm… A chosen one that decided to take his place for Mickey mouse." Hades said, then put a hand on his chin to think.

"Hm?" I asked.

"IS there a down side to this?" He asked himself. "Alright, I'll accept." Hades said, then took the extra soul I wished for and pretended that I was dead.

"No!" Genie lied.

Then, Mickey, he is now flesh and blood, and because of his heart back, Minnie is along said, but everybody but Hades was smiling.

"What, why are you all smiling?" He asked.

"Uh, I had an extra soul, now it looks like nobody dies, well expect for the personality I asked for, but it looks like everything's going to plan." I said.

"**WHAAAAAAAAT!?"** He yelled, his blue turned into Red, then he blows up in flames, Mickey and Minnie protect us.

"Ha, ha! Everything's is according to plan!" Mickey laughed.

"Oh, laugh and smile all you want, but I'm one of the villains, and I'm going to join the dark star to kill Hercules, and then I'll watch another Lake soul die." Hades grinned. "Have fun with the droid and thanagarian war." He said.

Then we exited out of the Underworld.


	16. Earth's finishing battle

"It's great to have you back Mickey." I said.

"I am so glad Ernest chose you." Mickey said.

"But it's not over yet, we have a war to fight, and that Dark star will begin the battle of a lifetime in 7 days." I said.

"What do you suggest for us to do?" The mouse asked.

"Minnie will have to get back to the Disneycastle at the basement, the battle is too dangerous. The rest of us should go and find Sora and the rest of your most trusted friends." I said.

"_Sir, we need help at Mouseton! Sora's power along with his friends is not enough and-"_ The clone said but the com link is cut off, he's properly dead.

"Looks like we already know where our boy is." I said.

"So Christian, what shall I do with my 2 wishes?" Genie asked.

"I'll put them on hold for the time being, if you want you can go back to agrabah and visit your friends if you like, but I'm going to get Sora and win the battle of Earth." I said.

"Don't worry; I will come back as soon as possible." Genie said, and then disappears into a puff.

"Mickey, shall we?" I asked, then his power teleported us.

In Mouseton:

Boy was it a mess.

"WE'RE LOSING GROUND!" Captain Rex yelled.

Then we appeared.

"Sir, we're glad you appeared just in time!" the captain said, then noticed mickey mouse. "You finally returned the mouse did you?" Rex asked.

"Yes Captain, is Kamino getting more reinforcements?" I asked.

"Yes sir, but it's going to take some time." He answered.

"Alright, let us give a helping hand; we have to finish the war." I said.

Then the 2 and I jumped right beside Sora and we grabbed our weapons.

"MICKEY, it's great to see you alive again!" Sora cheered.

"No time for reunions, we got a war to fight!" I yelled.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled, than he aims his staff forward towards the droids and thanagarians, pushing them back.

"Is that Mickey mouse?" one of the droids asked.

"Blast him!" the droid commander ordered, then the droids start shooting.

Gandalf put a forward shield around us, than thanks to Mickey and Sora's keyblades, they pushed the forward shield, causing the droids to shut down.

But then hellfire droids came and starts shooting their missiles, Mickey's power actually put the missiles in reverse to kill not only droid thanks, but the dropships also.

But then thanagarian's start charging at us.

"Sora, how's your key?" I asked.

"Fine and dandy."

"Good!" I grunted, than I charged his keyblade with electricity and throw him towards the aliens coming towards us.

So he went along with my power and sended a shockwave towards all the enemy army and took them all down.

"Yep, looks like it went as I planned your keyblade to do with my taste." I said.

Then Mickey's friends came by and noticed Mickey, they all came and hugged towards Mickey, crying in happiness.

"Aww, it's nice to see you guys too." Mickey smiled.

"Alright, alright, no need to lose out to much emotion, you all knew this was coming." Ernest said as he just appeared with a pop.

"Ernest, great to see you again, it has been years." Mickey said softly.

"And I shall serve you once again my old master." Ernest smiled, then he went into my ear and whispered. "We went back."

"Alright, where's the princesses anyways?" I asked.

"I told them to head towards the Disney castle as soon as we make the droids and thanagarians retreat." I said.

"Sir, DC and marvel need help in Gotham city and space." Captain Rex reported.

"Alright, have your men clean up the mess of bodies, then pick a state to fight." I said.

"Yes sir." Rex nodded then ran back to the other clones.

"Which fight shall one of me take on?" I asked.

"I think I'll handle in space, you guys know the rest." Ernest said, then he snapped his fingers to teleport us to what you properly guessed.

Back in Space:

Ernest starts to charge forward, and the whole thing is like the space battle from Endor.

"Han ol' friend, do you and the rest remember me?" Ernest asked.

"_Ernest? EVERYONE, ERNEST IS BACK!"_ han solo yelled.

Everyone on the com link cheered.

"Alright, no time for parties, take evasive action, I'll handle a few capital ships and supervillians." Ernest said.

Then a bunch of CIS starfighters come towards and past Ernest, kept firing, he then used his laser vision.

At Gotham in nighttime:

"Looks like the villain escaped from the mental institution." I said, noticing a bunch of villains.

"Not just this city's but other's too." Mickey said.

"And your help is gladly needed." Batgirl said from the shadows, then dropped down in front of us.

"Ah… nice to see you again in not-mind control." Mickey smiled.

"My dear Barbara, it has been a long time." Gandalf said with a half-smile, put his left hand at Batgirl's right solder. "And we shall fight for the city's safety and freedom, along with this planet, shall my magic fight in the fight for life."

"Lead the way." Sora and I said in unison.

"Jinx." I said in monotone without looking.

**BOOM!**

There was an explosion, Galatea is charging towards us, grinning. She grabbed me, and holds me at my shirt.

"So your that chosen one huh? Well, I never thought I would see your pretty face." She said.

"And I never thought I would have to fight with the force plus kryptons clone herself." I said while getting my lightsaber.

The lightsaber touched galatea's arm that was holding me dropped me but I grabbed her right foot and I flow above and used the force push on her, forcing her to fall down.

Gandalf then slams her staff towards her like a baseball, causing her to bounce a bit as she is knocked out.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf alerted as more villains start to come.

Back in space:

Ernest sucked all power from one of the capital ships and threw towards Sinestro that is making a shield. Sinestro then was defeated, due to the size of the capital ship and the fact the Green lantern punched him in the face after he was defenseless.

More reinforcements arrived; we ranged from 50 to 200 star destroyers.

"How's Christian!?" Kara asked.

"Fine, and fighting in Gotham city's ground villains along with your friend batgirl!" I said.

"I'm going to go and join her and Christian." Kara said, then we see Kara charge down, and punched Bane plus take away the venom he was using.

"Daughter of Zor-El, we meet again in the time of war." Gandalf said.

"Nice to see you too Gandalf, where's the rest of the fellowship?" She asked while holding the car up.

"Protecting the rescued princesses from the evil that might await them." Gandalf answered as he uses his staff to take out the plants of Ivy then knocked out Ivy.

Then Wonder woman along with the 2 other birds of pray came to help.

"OK, so I'm starting to think girl power is taking over." I said.

"I've heard that a bunch of villains are wreaking this town, thought we might help out." Wonder woman said.

"Very well, amazon princess." Gandalf said.

"We were just fighting until we have Clones to come and help." I said.

"Same here." Sora raised his hands.

"OK, I'm starting to notice the pattern here. A heroine appears, took out one of the villains, another heroine appears and took out another villain. Is a couple of Jedi princesses are going to come after one of you girls going to take out one of the villains!?" I asked.

Luckily for Diana, Harley Quinn tries to knock her out with a hammer but winds up getting knocked out by being tossed, AND the Jedi princesses came!

"What is wrong with Girl power?" I asked.

But they didn't listen.

"Here come the heroines." Barbara grinned.

I'm not even kidding, the males and I decided to watch and see how they fight as The Dickies banana splits song plays.

I'm not gotta lie, it was mostly hot watching the females fight, but the others don't care, they just smile at a bunch of evil getting beating up, go figure.

Then because of comedy and stuff, Mickey and the rest of us eat popcorn.

Finally, one last villain, Joker, shakes nervously.

"OK, I like to see where this is going." I whispered to the males.

Most Females just grin while other's like Diana just showed a little smile.

Joker tried to drive away, but just screams as a bunch of heroines is beating up the Joker, plus the song ended, and then after half a minute they knocked him out.

"OK, that's friggen hot, mostly." I said, then took a few steps away from Mickey, guessing that the Jedi princesses might hug him happily, seeing how he came back to life, which they did.

Back at Space:

The fight seems to go well in space, just only one Control ship and thanagarian capital ship remains, but they just jump to lightspeed to where the Dark star is at.

"We won!" I yelled.

And a bunch of Superheroes and clones cheered in victory.

"The battle of Earth is over for a time being, now that we have extra time we shall return to Florida, and bring up of what the Dark star is." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf." Wonder woman said.

"Ah, daughter and princess of amazons, how is your people?" Gandalf asked.

"They are alright, if I know my mother, she always keep the island hidden." Diana said.

"Gandalf, it has been a long time, we've all miss you." Barbara said.

"And now the time has come for some of Middle-Earth to come back to the outside world in need of the entire world, and to wipe out evil once again." Gandalf said. "Son of Lake, can you contact the rest of the fellowship, and summon them to our presence at Disneyland?"

"I shall do that and have the gunship take 'em to our meeting." I said.

Then the justice league, oh and I'm not even Joking, the entire DC came along.

"OK, where am I going with this?" I asked.

"Where shall we go is not our choice to make unless if they ask to come." Gandalf said.

"You know old man I miss the way Middle-Earth talks including yours." Huntress said.

"And I miss the skin of the outside." Gandalf smiled.

"Hey, I noticed that whenever Christian got shot, he seems fine, how did he manage to survive?" Dinah asked.

"I think this chosen one has followed our weaponry and armory." Gandalf said.

"I'm not even kidding, when we decided to force Lake by kinda-sorta torture, we saw that he's been wearing Mithril." Ariel said.

"Oh, guess he's just taking his chances with- Wait, did you say torture to force him to invite you to the Thule fight's?" Huntress asked.

"Hey, he loved it thanks to my powers!" Ariel shrugged.

Then the gunships came along, plus the fellowship.

"Ah, nothing like scraping metal, axing the human-like birds, and protecting animated characters!" Gimli said.

"I take it you miss all of the outside world's war?" Legolas asked.

"Hey, there was a time that we made a tie, and I never said that it counted as one!" Gimli said.

But the hobbits just filched a bit seeing the birds of prey.

"The princesses are safe Mickey, just like what you and Christian promised." Aragorn said after he bends down to Mickey.

Then legolas looked at the females. "You look Indecent as usual, we've missed it then too." He said.

"Sir, what shall we do with the entire DC?" Captain Rex asked.

"Let them make their own choice, they are not of threat." I said.

"Yes sir." Rex said then walked towards the gunship.

"Well, shall we go back to Disneyland?" I asked.


	17. Idiot meetings and answers

You know, Mickey's magic seems to be really powerful; he can even take away my powers.

Disneyland is now rebuilt, the meeting as begun, and Mickey along with Ernest is now explaining of what the Dark star is.

"How do we begin this?" I asked.

"Many years ago, after Anakin skywalker's skin is rebuilt and turned back into the light side of the force, the villains has found the Death star plans that was lost." Mickey said.

"As you imagined, the villains rebuilt the dark star once again, but they decided to add a magic's taste. When that Dark star could do what we can't imagine, it was the only reason I erased the memories." Ernest said.

"So, when Ariel had a dark past, she also was apart of the dark star a bit, properly spied." I said.

"I don't know much, but as far as I know, after the magic filled the station, they needed the largest power source, all chaos emerald to be exact, or a master emerald for that matter." Ariel said.

"Well, I guess they need the chaos emerald we have now, or instead it just takes more time?" I asked.

"It's letter B." Ariel said.

"Son of a god." I growled.

"I don't think the dark star is in this system, but I know that it has a shield generator, and it's far away." Ernest said.

"Does the chao's emerald track other emeralds or should we ask knuckles for his master emerald?" Frodo asked.

"B, again." Knuckles replied.

"I think Ernest can handle that." I said.

"Correction." Ernest replied.

"I can dream." I said sarcasticly, people giggled a bit.

"Look, I may have power's to do almost anything, I can't find the dark star is, but what I CAN DO is take away one of its ingredients." Genie said.

"It's going to take EVERYTHING in order to destroy that star and defeat the villains once and for all." Ernest said.

"Hiding outside the system, the villains are. Quickly interrogate the villains we defeated, we should." Yoda said.

"What about the attack on the green lantern corps'?" Hal asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Batman announced.

"He's right, it's a system we cannot afford to lose, and we might need their help." I announced.

"Go, I will. Good relations we have at the system." Yoda said.

"Until we get information of where the dark star is, most of us will stay at Earth, can't take any chances." I suggested.

"I agree." Yoda said.

"Anyone agrees?" I asked.

Most people raised their hands in approval.

"Then we are dismissed." I said.

* * *

Outside of the interrogation room in Gotham:

"Alright, looks like we're gotta have to get answers from Pete the fatty cat." I said, some people giggled. "Now for this one, I'm going to do a good cop, bad cop personality disorder." I said, then entered inside.

"Wait- ugh…" Jim Gordon tried to stop me but it was to late.

Inside:

Then I do an over the top bad cop style.

"You are the enemy of Mickey mouse named Pete!?" I asked.

"Yes…" He growled, not scared because of what I'm doing.

"You apart of the whole dark star!?" I asked.

"I'm just glad that they will make you all push up daisies." Pete said.

"We are not pushing up daisies, we'll be dead!" I yelled, than kicked the chair.

"I thought you know it's an idiom." He said.

"You sir, are the idiom, I'll be right back!" I yelled then exited the door, then come back in good cop style, holding a couple bottles of Diet coke. "Drink?" I asked.

Then he looked confused. "Thanks?" He asked.

"Good for you." I said, than closed the door. "You know… Just because you're the villain doesn't mean you can still own a little company and we can take it away." I said. "So, here's the deal, how about you go soft, and we'll make sure that your life is not bad, at ALL, by telling us where this shield generator for the star is." I said.

"I was never told or seen where." He said.

I then looked towards the glass window, the Martian nodded.

"You may go." I said, then he left.

"You know I could read minds or have Jedi do mind tricks, instead of slowing the pacing down!" Bulock yelled.

"What, you don't think I should mess around even though we just have about 6 day's and a half?" I asked. "If we don't have time, then what are we doing here!?" I asked.

People then shrugged.

"That must be funny if we are sitting around a water cooler: Oh, we must go and leave the planet right now, let's go destroy the star, so we won't all die, then we won't add the comedy! I mean is any of this gotta help with the laughs, is any of this funny?" I asked, the awkward silence occurred. "Of course we will do that!" I yelled, then took a drink of diet coke and left the room, leaving everyone confused.


	18. The final battle

Well, as long as the search is still going, I finally got a chance to sleep… for 30 hours.

The fight at mogo seems to be well as you can imagined, seeing how clones and starships do a little bit of distraction and that the wielder's of the rings are protecting their own planet.

After the fight, the Green lantern Corps decided to help in the time of need and war, along with its allies.

After a while, the Dark star is almost reaching our system, but finally the shield generator is found at the Planet Thanagar, and I was woken up finally, in order to find that a bunch of villains and droids is now heading to Earth to start real war.

Half of Marvel and DC decides to go to Thanagar and took half of the clones and Jedi, we were on our own, but most of the green lantern corps decided to help along with Blue, White- Yeah, let's just say that they have a lot of different colors that are alies, just look up green lantern corps wiki and see for yourself.

Oh, and just to make things even better, what happens if they combined their power? It'll get better!

The fellowship is at Thanagar along with master archers like Hawkeye, , Red arrow (Or speedy), you can search it.

Boy is it going to be a fight for our lives, there are a bunch of villains that are taking action at Earth while others are at space.

I can't even explain how the fight goes, it is just too much: To much Destruction, firepower, energy, dead bodies of clones and destroyed droids are around.

The fight at Thangar is finally complete, the shield is down and half of the heroes are heading back towards Earth to finally finish off that Dark star.

But still, the fight continues, and even though a bunch of villains are beaten up, some of the powerful ones are back inside, healed up, and thanks to the magic and energy of the Dark star, the chaos emerald's needed to be taken away to lower it's power so EVERYBODY can use all of their power to destroy that dark star and defeat the villains.

I've finally reached inside along with Ernest, but there was a lot to fight about.

I don't know how to say this, but it was the biggest battle.

The chaos emeralds are taken away by us, Ernest goes outside to help along with everyone to destroy the Dark star however they can.

Back in the Dark star:

I have a final battle to do, and a bunch of villains are in one big area for me to fight at, and thanks to the emerald's I've defeated them all quickly, but I found out that when I had a chance to escape while fighting, I was to far from my Exit, and the ENTIRE Dark star is blown up now!

But I survived, along with Count Dooku, while the piece is heading to Earth, I still have to fight count dooku, lightsaber time.

"It looks like it's just you and me Count." I said while grabbing my lightsaber.

"We won't survive this, thanks to it's leftover magic shielding us, now what hope do you have left?" He asked.

"Just shut up and fight." I said, then we engaged the lightsaber Duel.

Meanwhile with others:

"Is that Christian fighting with Dooku, falling to Earth!?" Mickey asked in his starfighter.

"NOOOOO!" Superman yelled, then he flew towards me.

A bunch of heroes with powers flew towards us fighting.

The different colored lantern corps are using their power to slow us down along with Hawkgirl's weapon to try and to destroy the shield.

After a long fight, we entered the atmosphere.

Ernest's power is helping but not to much.

I've impaled Dooku himself, but I found out that the Dark star is falling towards Earth, but most seems to run out of power.

As I peacefully landed on Earth, the Dark star is almost coming towards Earth.

"If that thing reaches Earth, it's going to send an explosion to destroy everyone." Ernest said.

"Time to combine powers." I said.

We then used the force to slow it down, but it was really heavy on our opinion, but other Jedi came on our side to help, even the Princesses.

The Dark star is slowing down, then it finally stops, and the lantern corps regained their power and pushed the dark star away as much as they can.

"Christian, it's all up to you to deliver one final push to send the dark star away forever." Ernest said.

"Fine by me!" I yelled.

Then Ernest delivers the most powerful throw, lighting and sun flows through me along with the force, and I'm starting to get closer and closer.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said, and then I pushed the dark star everything of my power and magic.

But then, I start to go feel tired, I lost my powers, but it's leftover helped me breath in Air.

I crash landed on earth, looked a bunch of animated characters looked on me as I was about to pass out.

"Christian?" Mickey asked.

"Genie... i wish... for immortality." I said to the genie weekly.

And then I hear the Final words before I pass out.

"CHRISTIAN LAKE, ** OH GOD!"** Ernest yelled.


	19. Deepest wish granted

I woke up, finding my body watered, and thanks to Ariel's powers, I was healed perfectly and the water felt great.

I was yawning, the water then wipes away, I then see that the Genie is now hugging me tight.

"Oh, you're alive!" Genie yelled, but don't worry, his hug helped with pops from my back, I felt better.

"What happened, did we win?" I asked.

"We won, and your second wish saved you." Genie said.

"Alright yay, alright good job Genie and all." I said in monotone. "Let's take this outside, by the way, where is the others?" I asked.

"Oh, Ariel is about to come in right now." Genie said.

Then the door opened to reveal Ariel, then hug's me tightly in happiness.

"I thought we would all never see you again!" Ariel yelled.

"Yes and I thought that hugs should not make be breathe." I said, then she lets me go.

"Here's had some water." She said, then handed me a small cup filled with water.

I then drunk it, after I put it up, my body then felt to good, and I felt a lot of good tingles, I then fell down in the ground as I start to moan until I ran out of breath, and I bulged my eyes out. "Oh, Ariel, that felt good!" I said.

Ariel giggled. "I figured you'll need to get in shape perfectly as a bunch of my friends are about to hug you in surprise and happiness." She smiled.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Then after Ariel dragged me outside, I see a bunch of shrieking characters, and my eyes widen. "Uh oh." I said.

They all are running towards me, making me scream and grab my pistol out to help me get to the roof.

But batgirl just throws her batarang at my gun, causing me to fall.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed, falling to a bunch of character's that are about to throw me up in the air a couple of times and a bunch of Girl's including Ariel, I swear I'm not even kidding, kisses me all around.

"Help me!" I yelled.

Then superman flies towards me and rescue me from the crisis.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Kal-El chuckled. "It's the animated world, even things like that happen." He said.

I then used the force to grab my pistol. "Let me down I got this." I said.

"OK." He said, like he didn't care.

I fell down in the ground, but before they all start to go crazy on me again, I fired in the air, made a loud noise, causing everyone to stop screaming and stand back.

"Alright, alright, I know your glad I'm alive and that I saved the world, but I'm not the only one who did it, thank you very much." I said, put my pistol back at my belt.

Everyone mutters at each other.

"Oh god, I'm starving." I groaned.

Then I see Ernest, having a silly face like he's trying to hide something.

"I figured you will love this." Ernest said.

He then removed the sheets as he puts out a house-sized bowl full of white gravy from McDonalds along with crumbs on biscuits along with its hash browns that is still the same even though it's at the gravy, I then start to act a little crazy.

In a mili-second, he ran towards me, and transformed my outfit into a more fitting suit so I won't get germs on the whole thing.

"Breakfist is served." Ernest said, then threw me towards the giant bowl.

I then start eating on it like crazy, swimming at the same time, and everybody laughed really hard.

After 25 minutes, I at it all, and I was full!

"Oh…" I moaned.

Ariel then gave me another cup, causing me to do another one of those Nicholas cage style moment just like from Face off as I bulged my eyes out.

I am finally better, again.

"Hiya." Mickey said.

"Oh, hey Mickey." I said as Ernest used his magic to put my cloths back and cleaned everything. "Thanks for putting me into this war; it was one of my deepest wishes." I said.

"Christian, for all the things you have done to help save the universe; you are forever gifted into coming in this world as you sleep, and the afterlife." He said.

I then was in shock to hear that. "Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." Minnie said.

All those words just make me cheer really loud.

* * *

Sometime later:

I am at Coruscant, the Jedi temple and the senates, they started the award ceremony.

We were drinking, talking, and it seemed to be a legit party.

Back at the Disney Castle, after a couple days:

I was being lazy once again for a short time, waiting until finally my ride back home arrived.

"Mickey, I am glad to be on your side on saving the world." I said.

"And I am glad we have chosed you to save the world." Mickey smiled.

"I'll return with to watch prequels." I said, and then I walked towards the portal.

"Christian, I should tell you though, that we might battles a little." Ernest said.

Then I smiled. "And I will be waiting." I said, then I walked towards the portal.


	20. I'm back

I woke up, wore the same thing except for my shoes that is at downstairs, and everything seems to be the same, but something added as the final ending music from Return of the king plays.

I picked up the paper which is actually the picture I took with the animated universe.

I remember the times back at the animated universe, and so happy that I can actually come back if I dream.

_Christian, you will always have a good life, and you shall always be a chosen one, and you legacy will go on..._

"Well, I'm back." I said.

Then after a couple of seconds, I put down the picture near my laptop, then I exited the door, as I live happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
